Love Me Do
by Miss Milly
Summary: Lexie Grey has finally been found and is fighting for her life lying in a hospital bed in Seattle Presbyterian. The man responsible for her disappearance has finally been identified, and more than one Seattle Grace doctor is itching for revenge...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! I know it's been forever since I wrote anything, but I've been inspired lately! I'm excited for this Thursday's episode, I love Valentine's Day! So here's a little two shot I came up with in anticipation of the next episode. Enjoy!**

**_I own nothing!_**

* * *

><p>"Mark! This is kind of a big deal!" Callie said as she grabbed her jacket and keys from the kitchen counter, "It's just for one night. Please, <em>please. <em>You love spending time with Sofia, just think of it as one of your daddy daughter nights."

Mark fed Sofia another spoonful of green mush, "You know I love spending daddy daughter time but Daddy," he paused and covered the baby's ears, "needs to get laid! Come on Torres, it's Valentine's Day."

Callie huffed, "Look, I have this big thing planned for Arizona. My wife. Wife trumps girlfriend so YOU are babysitting tonight. Have fun", Callie shot him a smile before rushing out the door.

Sofia promptly knocked her bowl off her high chair and the green mush splattered all over the floor. His little girl gurgled at him with her tiny fingers in her mouth and Mark shifted his gaze to the mess, "I think it's time we called Uncle Derek, whaddaya say princess?"

She spit up more green mush and giggled loudly.

* * *

><p>"I told you on the phone, I have plans with Meredith tonight," Derek read over a patients chart before handing it back to the nurse, "go troll for a babysitter somewhere else. Or get an intern to do it."<p>

"I don't trust interns with my patients let alone my little girl," Mark sipped his coffee and leaned on the nurse's station, "Isn't it your first night away from Zola? Wouldn't you rather spend time at home with your child, the light of your life, most precious thing to you in the world?"

"Says the man trying to pawn his own daughter off on Valentine's Day," Derek chuckled, "Look I have a surgery... Try Bailey…or Kepner. Good luck!"

"Kepner", he scoffed under his breath. What a joke, he would never let that nutcase near-

"Yes?" Mark slowly looked to his left.

"What?"

April furrowed her brows, "You- you said my name?"

"No I didn't."

"Are you sure? I could have sworn…"

"You babysit Kepner?" Desperate times call for desperate measures. She's better than an intern at least.

"I did…when I was 15…Did you need a babysitter tonight Dr. Sloan?" April tilted her head.

Oh thank goodness. "Yes! Be at my place at-"

April blushed. "I'm sorry sir, I uh, I have a date tonight." She looked so damn pleased of herself with this stupid school girl-y grin on her face.

Mark glared. "You're useless", with that he downed his coffee and made his way down the hallway in search of a babysitter.

* * *

><p>He scrubbed his arms nervously and glanced to the figure to his right. "So…Dr. Bailey."<p>

Bailey paused momentarily before she continued. "Do you have something to ask Dr. Sloan? Rumour has it you're looking for a babysitter for tonight."

Mark grinned in relief, "Great! So you're free? Be at my place at-"

"Did I say I was free? What makes you think that I would not have _my own_ plans on Valentine's Day?" The water turned abruptly off as Bailey backed into the OR, never breaking eye contact.

A babysitter should _not _be this hard to find.

* * *

><p>Lexie leaned over the nurse's station and grabbed her patient charts, just to check them over before she headed over to her sister's for the night. Meredith kept flip flopping on the idea of going out. One minute she's enthusiastically discussing possibilities of where Derek will take her, and the next she was panicking about leaving Zola. Lexie didn't mind either way. If she wasn't babysitting, she'd be sitting alone in her pjs, eating ice cream and watching sappy romantic movies while she downed some wine. At least if she babysat she'd have an excuse not to have a date.<p>

Lexie sighed. Valentine's Days alone were the worst.

"Are you kidding me? Is there no one pathetic enough in the hospital to not have a date tonight?" a familiar voice behind her shouted at a nurse and she couldn't help but let out a bitter chuckle.

"Seriously?" she muttered to herself and flipped the binder closed. She kept her head down as she bolted to the elevator to avoid running into Mark. The last she needed was to make small talk about the amazing night he surely had planned with Julie. Or Julia. Whatever.

But no such luck. The elevator doors opened again with a cheerful 'ding!' at the last possible second.

"Dr. Grey," Mark greeted her with a smile as he stepped into the confined space, effectively trapping her in there with him.

"Dr. Sloan." Lexie became very interested in the scuff marks on her runners. The elevator hummed quietly.

"So…you have any big plans for tonight?" Mark shifted his weight awkwardly.

"Uh, no actually. Jackson and I," Lexie paused, "we uh, we broke up. So Zola is my valentine this year."

"Right. Sorry, I knew that," Mark could have kicked himself for bringing up the fact that she had no one on Valentine's Day. "So you're the babysitter, huh? Derek was lucky to get you, everyone in this hospital seems to have plans tonight."

"Yeah," Lexie shrugged, "super lucky. You uh, having trouble finding a sitter for Sofia?"

"No. Well, yes," he sighed "Julia will kill me, but it looks like I'm have a night in too." Lexie already regret what she was about to say, before she even said it.

"Look," she said while her brain was telling her to _Stop! For the love of all that is good stop!_, "I'm already looking after Zola tonight, so-"

"I couldn't ask you to do that, Lex." Mark looked at her sadly.

"It's no big deal. We'll listen to bubbly music, chew on some crayons and go to bed early. It'll be great." She smiled while telling herself _You're an idiot, why are you doing this to yourself?_

"Are you sure?" He asked, obviously giving her an out.

"Yes." No.

The elevator dinged open again on the main floor. "I'll drop Sofia off in about an hour then." He said and walked away.

"What is _wrong _with me?" Lexie followed him out a moment later.

**So there it is! The second part will be up before the new episode this week. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this has taken so long to get up! I know I said I'd have it up before the new episode (two more hours here!), and I'm cutting it kind of close. Thank you _so much _for all the wonderful reviews! Lexie got herself in the quite the predicament didn't she haha. **

**I'm considering turning this into an ongoing fic as opposed to a two shot, so please let me know if that's something you'd like to see! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Yes Zola," Lexie sat on the floor with her niece standing and colouring on the coffee table, "your aunt Lexie is totally nuts! Yes she is, she just agreed to babysit for her ex. Not just her ex, but the ex that she's still in love and his baby that she broke up with him over."<p>

Zola laughed and scribbled harder. Lexie frowned, "Okay, I know I'm pathetic, but you really didn't have to laugh at me."

"Alright you have our numbers, call if you need anything, or anything happens, or even if you're slightly nervous about something. You know what call every hour. No, every half hour." Meredith stood in the doorway to the living room.

"Lexie," Derek helped his wife into her coat with a smile, "Don't. Have fun tonight."

"Are you going to be okay? If not we can stay in with Zola and Sofia." Meredith suggested, "You know what I think we should stay. This is going to be a hard night for Lexie and I think we need to stay and support her."

"Really, I'll be fine." Lexie lied. "It'll be fun."

"See? She is _so_ not fine, I'll go cancel our reservation." Meredith made to take off her jacket but Derek stopped her and began to lead her towards the front door.

"You will do no such thing. Goodnight Zola! Have fun with Sofia!" Derek looked at Lexie, "Good luck."

"Goodnight Zola! Mommy loves you! Look at the face Derek! How can we leave that face?" And with that, Derek led his reluctant wife out the door before she changed her mind. Again.

Zola giggled again.

"Are you gonna grow up to be one of those people? Laughing at everyone else's pain?"

Her niece replied with a big "mmhmm", one of the newest additions to her vocabulary.

"Sadist."

"Did you just call a one year old a sadist?" She started at the figure in the doorway.

"Mark! I didn't even hear you come in." Lexie glanced nervously at the child in his arms. She looked just like him. Not his eyes or his hair, but his face. Sofia had has face. And she was freaking adorable.

He watched her stare at his daughter. "Are you sure you want to do this? I won't blame you if you choose not to."

Well _now_ she reallycouldn't chicken out, if only to prove to everyone just how much this _didn't _bother her. "No just give me your freaking baby," Lexie stood up and held out her arms. Mark raised his eyebrows. "Cute! Your freaking _cute _baby," she laughed awkwardly then cleared her throat.

"Alright alright, here," he approached Lexie's outreached arms, "Sofia, this is Lexie. We like her so be good tonight. No drugs or boys over okay?"

Lexie laughed and adjusted the little girl in her arms, "You're already giving your dad all kinds of trouble, huh Sofia?"

"Yeah, she'll be a heartbreaker this one." Mark chuckled, relieved that Lexie looked comfortable with Sofia in her arms, almost natural.

"Just like your daddy," she blurted out before she realized what she was saying, "Sorry, I just kind of said it, I didn't mean-"

Mark shook his head "No no it's okay. Look, I'm not picking up Julia for another 45 minutes. Why don't I stay and make sure you girls are settled before I go."

_Don't let him stay, don't let him stay, don't let him stay. _"Sure," Lexie plastered a smile on her face, "would you like a glass of wine?" _Damn it. _

"I'll go help myself while you ladies get acquainted," he smiled and headed into the kitchen.

Lexie watched the chubby baby stare after her dad and begin to whimper. "Oh no no no, don't cry, please please please Sofia don't cry" she begged desperately, the last thing she needed was for this child to be miserable in her presence. Sofia then stared up at Lexie, and studied her. Suddenly, she burst out giggling.

Lexie rolled her eyes, "You and Zola will get along wonderfully."

Mark returned with two glasses and a bottle of Pinot Grigio.

"Oh, I really shouldn't if I'm looking after the girls," she began to protest but he poured into both glasses anyways.

"Just one glass, I'll be out of your hair in no time."

45 minutes easily turned into an hour, but Mark just couldn't bear to tear himself away. He kept telling himself he would only stay a couple more minutes. He watched for the most part, just sipping his wine and watching Lexie interact with the girls. She would make one of the girls laugh, which would get the other one going and the room would erupt in baby giggles.

He felt his phone going off in his pocket but chose to ignore it. The least he could before he left do was help Lexie put the girls to bed. Lexie gently placed Zola in her crib in Meredith and Derek's room while Mark set up the playpen for Sofia. The pair tip toed with the baby monitor out of the room and to the stairs.

Lexie cringed when she landed on the creaky step and paused.

"Damnit Grey!" Mark whispered in a panic and listened carefully. Not a sound could be heard from the baby monitor.

"Sorry!" she whispered back and tested the next step. Suddenly, she felt her feet leave solid ground "what are you doing!"

"You obviously can't be trusted to go down the stairs yourself."

"Put me down!" Lexie laughed and struggled against his grip. Mark dropped her at the bottom of the stairs and they returned to the living room.

Mark felt his phone in his pocket again. He debated answering it, just for a moment, before he turned it off and sat down beside Lexie.

"Another glass?" she offered, pretending she didn't see what he did with the phone.

"Are you trying to get me drunk Little Grey?" he joked. Mark let her fill it up anyways.

The hours flew by as they laughed and drank. The pair ignored the fact that there was a third person in the picture and it felt like old times. Before Sloane, before Sofia. A simple time where they could just enjoy their time together. Lexie kept telling herself it was innocent, that it was just a trip down memory lane.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, sitting a little too close to a woman that wasn't his girlfriend.

Lexie smiled and replied softly, "Just how it used to be. How _we_ used to be. I miss…it." _I miss _you.

"That's in the past Lexie. You need to stop living on old memories." Mark sighed.

She had that feeling again, the feeling where she was about to do something she would regret. "Okay." Lexie whispered and leaned in until her lips met his. For a moment they were both still, and Lexie began to panic.

A wave of relief passed through her as he began to kiss back.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Hope you enjoyed it<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! I hope you enjoyed Thursdays episode as much as I did! Thanks to all who reviewed, favourited and 'alert'ed my story, it definitely means a lot. Sorry I didn't have this up sooner, not only was I away all weekend (with little access to internet) but my wonderful laptop decided to go kaput on me. It's being sent away for a new hard drive, and coming back with none of my files. Woohoo! Currently I am on my dad's dinky notebook, with it's teeny tiny keyboard. Is it just me, or is it insanely difficult to get used to new keyboards? **

**Anyways, please enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>Lexie kept her eyes closed, cherishing the sleep that was fading fast. She rubbed her eyes before slowly opening them. Directly in her line of sight was a broken bright red crayon contrasting the sleek hardwood floor. Right behind that lay a pair of casually (and enthusiastically) tossed aside pink polka dotted panties.<p>

"Oh crap," she sat up quickly and felt the cool floor on her bare skin, "oh crap!"

Immediately to her left lay Mark, naked as the day he was born. Still asleep, he was sprawled out on his back effectively exposing himself to the entire world. Or at least the entire living room.

Lexie grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at his head. "Mark! Wake _up!"_ He mumbled something under his breath and yawned loudly before rolling over. Lexie paused momentarily to admire the view, then shook her head. She scrambled to find her discarded clothing scattered throughout the room. "I am the worst babysitter _ever_," she said as she pulled on her panties.

A crackled babbling came from the baby monitor carelessly laying on the couch. Lexie quickly dressed before dashing up the stairs. Zola was standing happily in her crib awaiting her aunt's arrival, while Sofia giggled in her playpen. Lexie checked her watch.

"6:30? Why are you girls up so early?" she asked before lifting Sofia from where she slept. Lexie adjusted the child to rest on her right hip and attempted to lift Zola up with her left arm. It didn't work. "Okay, here Sofia, I'll just put you on the bed and grab Zola first." With her niece resting on her left hip, Lexie returned to Sofia laying in the middle of the bed and tried to manoeuvre around and find the right angle to pick her up.

"Having some trouble?" Mark chuckled from the door way. Lexie noted he took the time to reunite his bottom half with his pants, but his chest remained bare.

"Put your shirt on! If Meredith comes home and sees you like that she will never let me babysit for Zola again, let alone near her" she paused and added quietly, "Mark...what we did was bad."

"What are you talking about, I thoroughly enjoyed myself." Lexie really wished she could smack that grin off his face.

"What we did was, it was great," she admitted barely concealing a smile herself, "it was great, but it was bad. It was really really bad. You have someone."

"I have you."

Sofia gurgled on the bed and the adults turned their attention to her. Lexie sighed, "You have a daughter. A daughter who you're ready for and I'm..."

"Not" Mark approached her slowly, "she's a part of me, Lex. But you are too. I don't want to live without either of you."

"We could just be a-a something at work. Meet in the on call room like old times, and-"

"Pretend Sofia never happened? I can't do that Lexie", he lovingly picked up his daughter from the bed "I know you need time to process this, but you can't just take the parts of me that suit you. If you're not ready to be a part of this family, then you're not ready. I love you Lex. I love you so much it hurts. But Sofia is my child, and I can't make the same mistake I made with Sloane. I'm all in this time."

Zola squirmed in Lexie's arms and reached for her blanket draped over the crib. "I need time to think."

"I know."

Meredith and Derek arrived home 2 hours later looking refreshed and unbearably chipper. The playpen in their room was already packed up, and any evidence of last night's events were erased from the living room. After a quick breakfast Lexie took off to the hospital for an extra shift in the ER. It was a quiet day. A few sutures here, an appendectomy there but no extraordinary cases. Just mindless busy work, perfect to give her time to think.

There was no doubt in her mind that she wanted to be with Mark. But was she ready for what was already in his life? Or was she just going to let him slip away again?

"Ouch!" her patient yelped as she inspected his wound.

"Sorry" Lexie apologized and focused on the gash on the man's arm. "How did you say you got this again?"

He flashed a charming smile, "My girlfriend. She works at the nursing home down the street and had a shift last night so we cooked a belated Valentine's Day brunch together this morning. Serves me right for letting her near anything sharp" he chuckled.

"Well it shouldn't be too hard to fix, Mr." she quickly checked his chart, "Mr. Wyatt."

"Call me Jim," he offered and watched her work,"I bet you had big plans last night."

"Um, I guess you could say that" Lexie replied.

"I'm not surprised. You are beautiful...your eyes are quite...stunning." Jim stared in her eyes and she quickly looked away.

"Thank you," Lexie stood up clumsily from the stool and peeled off her latex gloves, "someone will be right with you to take care of that."

"I thought you were going to fix me up Dr. Grey" his face still held an eery smile.

"Someone will be right with you," Lexie walked away as fast as she could. That man gave her the creeps.

She sent one of her male interns to suture him up and headed towards the cafeteria to grab a coffee, and maybe some lunch. As Lexie turned the corner she saw Julia confronting Mark down the hallway. She quickly ducked back out of sight, but couldn't help but eavesdrop on their conversation.

"I'm sorry I stood you up last night, a big case came into the ER and they needed me in surgery. Can we reschedule?" Lexie's mouth fell open in shock, but she was in no way prepared for what came next.

"Great," Mark replied, "Callie has the baby tonight so how about I make a reservation for 8?"

Lexie's heart sank. She was considering completely altering her life for this man and he's staying with his girlfriend. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Footsteps could soon be heard turning down the hallway where she stood.

"Lexie?" Speak of the devil...

Tears were burning behind her eyes."What? What do you want?"

"Lex, I-"

"You don't even love her!" she spat "You said you loved me..." _Great, _she thought and the tears began to pour.

"I do, Lex, I do. But...she's a fresh start and she wants the same things I want. And," Mark hesitated a moment and looked at her sadly, "and I don't think you'll ever be ready."

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa. <em>Drama! <em>;)  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**So here it is! I'm only just getting back into writing, so you'll probably notice that my chapters are getting longer and longer. Thank you all for the reviews! Poor Lexie is right, eh? **

**Apparently I can't write fluff. Well I can, but I seem to be a sucker for the dramatic. And cliffhangers. So while this fic began kind of light hearted and fluffy, now it's a little more...well, not. You'll notice I changed the rating (due to language). But fear not! I have been a Lexie/Mark shipper from day one, and this fic _will _revolve mostly around them and their relationship.**

**That being said, please do not hate me for what is about to happen. And please don't forget to review this chapter, especially if you hate it!**

* * *

><p>Lexie slammed the charts down drawing attention from Callie, who was running the ER that day. Dr. Torres raised her eyebrows but Lexie turned away quickly. The last thing she needed was to be interrogated by Callie, who would then tell Arizona, who would in turn meddle in one way or another. And to be perfectly honest with herself, she didn't know whether the meddling would be in her favour, or in Julia's.<p>

In the future, yes, Lexie wanted a family. She wanted to have a kid, maybe two and she wanted a house and most of all, she wanted to be with Mark. But she also wanted her career. It wasn't fair, Mark had gone through all this without having to choose. He was already through his residency and was considered one of the best in his speciality. Lexie on the other hand was still making a name for herself. And who was she kidding, if it were Mark in her place, at this moment in his career, Lexie knew without a doubt what he would pick. So what that she wasn't quite ready now, that did _not_ mean she wouldn't be ready sometime in the future.

She furrowed her brows again. How _dare _he say something like that to her. The nerve of that arrogant, selfish, sexy sexy man. No. Not sexy. She can't think of him as sexy right now. But through her anger she couldn't help but remember the night before. Even without the bad (but great) sex, it was an excellent way to spend a Valentine's Day. She got to spend it with the man she loved. And even if she wasn't ready yet, she couldn't help but admit she loved seeing Mark with Sofia. He was an excellent father and he would be wonderful with their children as well.

Just not yet.

Lexie turned the corner and almost walked right into someone. "You should be careful Dr. Grey."

"Mr. Wyatt, you're not supposed to be back here" Lexie really did not like this man, or his tone or his presence in a restricted area.

"I told you, call me Jim" he replied and smiled his charming smile again, "I'm sorry I must have gotten turned around. Could you help me find my bearings again?"

"Just go through those doors. I have to go, Mr. Wyatt. Please don't come back here again" she really didn't want to have anything to do with this patient ever again.

While physically his face didn't change, something about his demeanor did. "Thank you Dr. Grey" he said and approached the doors with the blatant _Restricted Access _message displayed. Just as he was about to open them he turned back to Lexie and said, "Alexandra is a beautiful name by the way." With that, he was through the doors and out of her sight.

Lexie shivered. Who the hell was this guy and how could he have possibly known her full name? What else did he know? She needed to get out of this empty hallway and somewhere out in the open. Somewhere with lots of witnesses around.

She spent the rest of her day going from super pissed at Mark, then completely enamored by him, then extremely creeped out by Wyatt. Finally, her shift for the day was over and Lexie headed out into the parking lot. She dug through her purse to find her keys as she walked by the benches.

"Hello Alexandra," Wyatt greeted from the bench she just passed. Lexie froze. She finally found her keys in the black hole that was her purse, and she clutched them desperately. She faced him slowly.

"Mr. Wyatt, is your arm feeling alright?" she asked nervously.

"Yes, thank you for asking. That young man you sent over sewed it up nicely. Though I admit, I would have preferred if it were...someone else." He sat casually on the bench. Nothing in his body language was overtly menacing, but something didn't sit right with her. Lexie could almost picture him as a cat, if he had a tail it surely would have been flicking back and forth.

Lexie never trusted cats. "Mr. Wyatt I'm glad to hear about your arm. You should go home and rest."

"Excellent advice" he smiled that damn smile again. He reminded her of the freaking Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. "Are you heading home as well?"

"No, I uh, forgot my keys. Goodnight Mr. Wyatt." Lexie took off back towards the hospital. She didn't run, but she walked as fast as her legs would carry her back into the warm, well lit and witness filled hospital.

She immediately sought out Meredith, who was just leaving a patient's room.

"I think I have a stalker."

"What? I know Mark is completely in love with you and always stares, but I wouldn't consider him a stalker," Meredith chuckled and returned the charts to the nurse's station.

Lexie's mouth fell open."What- no, no not Mark. Like a _real _stalker."

"Are you sure he just doesn't have a crush on you? I mean it's been a little while since Jackson, maybe you should give it a shot. A little light stalking never hurt anybody," her sister suggested before taking off to another patient's room.

"He was _waiting _for me in the parking lot, that is _not _'light' stalking" she said, but Meredith was already out of earshot.

Lexie decided to sleep in the on call room that night. And the night after that. She was afraid if she drove home, she would be showing Jim Wyatt exactly where she lived. On the third night she began staying over at April, Alex and Jackson's new place. There was always someone else in the apartment with her, but she still had trouble falling asleep. When she couldn't sleep she would spend nights doing dishes, dusting and generally tidying up the place. Eventually it became a little too awkward living with her two exes again, so she every few nights she would switch up where she slept. She would rotate between the hospital, her sister's, April's, and once or twice she even stayed over at Callie and Arizona's. Lexie was careful to stay over only on nights she knew Mark was on call though.

Everyone assumed a different reason for why she was staying at seemingly random places. Mer thought she was seeing someone, April thought it was about getting on her good side as Chief Resident, and the boys naturally thought it has something to do with them. She let them all think what they wanted. The key was that she didn't keep a pattern.

In the weeks that followed, Lexie began looking over her shoulder to double check that he wasn't behind her. It started out as just checking when she arrived for work and left for the night, but eventually it became more frequent. Now she couldn't go much longer than a minute without looking.

She saw Wyatt occasionally at the hospital, always with some minor injury to bring him back. Lexie made sure she was never the one to treat him, faking pages to other areas of the hospital whenever he was there. She checked as discreetly as she could on those days to see whether or not he was waiting for her on the benches again. He usually was. His visits to the hospital determined when Lexie would be staying the night in the on call room with the door locked.

As for Mark, she avoided him completely if she could help it. He watched her from a distance, very aware that something was up. Her behaviour was...off and he was sure it wasn't entirely his fault. Mark didn't want to overstep, but finally after a month of her acting like a nutcase he approached her in the elevator.

He wasn't sure how to start, so he pressed the emergency stop button and the elevator hummed in place.

Lexie was backed into the right corner of the small space. She shook her head, "Mark don't."

"Lex, what's going on? I get that you're mad at me, I do, but something's going on with you." Mark watched her carefully. Her eyes looked so big right now, and she reminded him of one of those tiny chihuahuas.

"I'm fine, Mark. Press the freaking button." She was so obviously not fine.

"I know you. You are not fine. I've been watching you Lexie, you look like one of those meerkats on the Discovery channel checking for predators every 30 seconds. Please," he begged, "please talk to me."

Lexie turned her gaze to the floor, refusing to meet his eyes. She did not answer him, and finally he sighed and pressed the button to start the elevator again. When the doors opened with a cheerful 'ding' she brushed past him quickly.

She knew she wasn't fine. As she walked out into the parking lot, for once she didn't look over her shoulder. Her mind was completely occupied with the item she just couldn't quite let go of in her pocket. The tiny, life altering item adorned with a small, nonthreatening smiley face beside the word 'pregnant'.

Lexie was aware of just how _not _fine she was. At least that's what she thought until she threw her purse into the passenger seat. She didn't hear the footsteps approach her on the wet asphalt from the rain they had earlier. Looking back, she _should _have heard them. They weren't quiet or subtle. Neither was the car door that slammed when the driver got out as she passed his car.

Or his greeting a moment after her purse landed with a soft 'thud'.

"Hello Alexandra."

_Oh crap. _

Lexie immediately went from 'not fine' to 'totally fucked'.

Her phone was too far away on the passenger seat. The parking lot was empty, save for them and the hospital was too far away for anyone to hear her scream. She decided to try anyways.

But as soon as she opened her mouth Jim Wyatt quickly covered it with a cloth doused in a questionable substance. Within seconds Lexie's mind went foggy but she desperately fought to remain alert. She felt Wyatt's arms catch her as she began to collapse and with her last bit of consciousness, Lexie pushed hard against his chest and fell to the ground in an attempt to escape.

The last thing she felt before she blacked out was the cold wet asphalt against her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is. Believe it or not, there will be plenty of fluff in upcoming chapters! What do you think will happen to Lexie? How long will it take for people to notice she's missing? How much are you hating me now? I can't help but stir the pot, sorry!<br>**

**I would love to hear some feedback on this (good or bad), so please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! I have to say thank you for all the positive feedback. When I posted the last chapter I can honestly say I didn't think it was very good or maybe not where I wanted to take the story but I'm glad I did! **

** Is anyone else excited for the crossover tonight? Oo also, does anyone else not really like Chyler Leigh's bangs? Personally I think she looks better without them. Sorry I just had to get that out of my system haha. **Anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy :) (And don't forget to review!)  
><strong>**

* * *

><p>Mark sat alone in his apartment. Initially he had dinner plans with Julia, but after his encounter with Lexie earlier he decided to cancel. What was up with her? The last time she acted this...odd, was after the shooting. There wasn't any reason for her lunacy this time from what Mark could see. Unless it was him who brought on this breakdown. Although, they've fought before, and at times it was worse than this. No, it wasn't entirely Mark's fault. He was missing something.<p>

He pulled out his phone and quickly dialed Lexie's number. It rang for what seemed like eternity before it finally went to voice mail. It wasn't like her to not answer her phone. Well, she talked about getting caller ID for the longest time, maybe she finally did and was screening her calls. Mark shoved his phone back into his pocket.

Lexie wasn't his responsibility. They weren't together, despite his feelings for her. They were in different places in their lives...Ugh. Mark couldn't get into this debate with himself again.

He didn't know if what he said to her about her never being ready was true. But it was his biggest fear that she never would be. It wouldn't be fair to anyone, Lexie, Sofia or himself to get attached to someone or something that just isn't going to work.

Well then what was he doing with Julia. She adored Sofia, and after three months already told Mark she loved him. He knew he didn't feel the same way, and that he would never feel the same way. But she was his age. Mature. In a solid place career wise and looking to start a family. How convenient it was that Mark had a ready made one. It seemed like a perfect fit, the last piece of the puzzle, the picture perfect family.

But this picture didn't have Lexie in it.

Mark groaned out of frustration into the empty apartment. Sofia was with her mothers, and his place never felt so lonely. It was still early in the evening but Mark flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling until he fell asleep.

The next day he decided he would try to approach her again, although cornering her in the elevator may not have been the best way to go about it. As Mark walked towards the hospitals doors he met Derek on his way out.

"Morning," Derek greeted cheerfully, "we need to set up another play date with the girls, Zola had a great time with Sofia on the weekend."

Mark nodded, completely absorbed in his thoughts. "Have you noticed anything up with Lexie lately?"

Derek's smile faltered, "What did you do."

"Hey, why do you think it's my fault? I'm just asking if you've noticed her acting weird is all" he piped up, wondering once again if he really was to blame.

"Meredith thinks she's seeing someone."

His words stung. She couldn't be seeing someone already, not after what happened merely a month before. On second thought, that would explain some of her behaviour. Maybe she didn't want him to know which is why she kept acting like a paranoid meerkat, and why she'd been keeping her distance. That would make sense if she was seeing someone else in the hospital. Karev again? No, Mark was sure there was something going on between him and Kepner. Did she start things back up with Avery? He would have noticed something different with Jackson. Although, he did smell better than usual...

And with that thought Mark tore off in search of his pupil, leaving a very confused Derek behind him. Within mere minutes he found Jackson in line for coffee.

"You. What's going on between you and Little Grey?" Mark towered over him with his arms crossed looking sufficiently menacing.

Avery's eyes widened taking in the sight before squaring off and mimicking his mentor's body language. "First of all, you gave us your blessing. And sec-"

"Things change, Avery" he interrupted.

Jackson ignored him and continued, "_And second_, we ended things awhile ago. Just because she's been sleeping on our couch doesn't mean she's sleeping with me."

Mark was taken aback. "She's been sleeping on your couch? Why?"

"Beats me. Although to be honest I bet she's missing all of this" he gestured to the length of his body.

"Don't kid yourself. Have you seen her around, I've been looking for her."

Jackson shook his head, "She's not working today, last I heard her next shift is tomorrow."

Mark would just have to wait until tomorrow to talk to her then, since she wasn't picking up her phone.

* * *

><p>Lexie was afraid to open her eyes. She could sense she wasn't in a familiar place, even if she was comfortable. She was comfortable? And warm. Someone had put her in a bed. Slowly she began to open her eyes. For a moment she thought she was back in Meredith's attic and it was all a horrible dream. Looking up at the roof she noticed all the beams were in the right place, it was even the same kind of wood. Lexie let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.<p>

She yawned and sat up before looking around. It wasn't until that moment that the gravity of her situation hit her. This wasn't her room in Mer's attic. Sure, it looked enough like it, but there were stairs leading down to the door that presumably led into a house. To the wall on her left there was a window.

Lexie scrambled out of bed, thankfully noting that she was still in the same clothes as last night and tried to open the window. It wouldn't budge. Maybe she could break it...but before she could finish that thought her heart sank.

She may not be in Meredith's attic, but she was in someone's. Below the window was a whole lot of nothing until the nothing met a driveway on the ground. Lexie studied the view from the window. Maybe if she jumped she could still survive. Maybe.

The whole area looked so familiar, almost as if she was looking out of a window at Mer's. Lexie almost laughed bitterly out loud. From her view here, she could see the top of her sister's home about a block over. She was so close but she had no way of getting there.

Lexie tiptoed towards the door, careful not to let the steps creak. She turned the doorknob but wasn't at all surprised to find that it was locked. She cursed to herself under her breath. Lexie was trapped in some attic within walking distance of her home. Nobody knew where she was and she wondered how long it would take for anyone would notice her absence.

Then she remembered she was pregnant. "This just keeps getting better and better," Lexie mumbled and returned to the musty old bed unsure of what to do with herself.

Within seconds of settling down again, the door creaked open and soft footsteps padded up the stairs. Jim appeared on the top step dressed in a housecoat and slippers, and he held out a plate of scrambled eggs.

"Good morning Alexandra," he greeted with a smile, "I trust you slept well."

Lexie stared at him. Finally, she managed to squeak out "Mr. Wyatt, please...let me go home."

He frowned immediately. "I told you Alexandra, call me _Jim. _And no. You may not go anywhere in your condition."

"My condition?"

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Yes Alexandra, your condition. I found the test in your pocket. You've been quite naughty, but I'll forgive you. I've decided that I'll forgive you and we'll raise the child together. _Our_ child."

Lexie didn't think her eyes could open any wider. This man was crazy. Completely and utterly crazy.

Wyatt continued, oblivious to her terror. "Now, eat up. I've made this just for you." He smiled again and handed her the plate. Lexie stared at it but made no move to eat. "Why aren't you eating?" he asked suspiciously.

She avoided his obvious attempts at eye contact and told him meekly, "I-I can't. I'm allergic to eggs, Mr. Wyatt."

Something dark flashed through his eyes and he tore the plate out of her hands. "Alexandra, I _told _you to call me _Jim_!" he yelled and threw the plate forcefully at the opposite wall. It smashed on impact and the pieces clattered to the floor. Lexie stared at the marks on the wall where the plate initially hit. Wyatt left her silently and she heard the distinct 'click' of the door locking behind him.

She shivered and thought, _I _so _have to get out of here._

* * *

><p><strong>Oo boy. So did that give you answers or just more questions? Haha. I would love to hear your thoughts! Please review :)<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

**Woohoo! This one's longer! Again, I want to thank everyone for their reviews and alerts. It's always a mood booster to come online and find out people are enjoying what I've written. It's so encouraging!**

**So funny story. Where I am it's reading week (the equivalence of March Break or Spring Break...basically it's a week off school after midterms) and my dad wanted to get a cake because his sister's family was coming over. My cousin was also starting his break so my dad was gonna get the words Yay! Reading Week on it. He didn't quite get why I was chuckling to myself or why I suggested putting "Zola" instead haha. **

**What did people think of the crossover? I found it a little underwhelming to be honest, but still enjoyable. **

**Anyways, on with the show! Don't forget to review if it tickles your fancy :)**

* * *

><p>Mark stood waiting just inside the entrance to the hospital, frequently checking his watch. He anxiously took note that she was now 37 minutes late. Lexie was <em>never<em> late, but especially not while she was in her fourth year and being considered for Chief Resident. This wasn't right. Ideally he'd like to wait right there until she arrived, presumably flustered because of her tardiness. But Mark had surgery in 15 minutes so after checking his watch again and peeking through the door to see if there was anyone making a mad dash towards him, he reluctantly made his way to the OR to scrub in.

His surgery went smoothly and only lasted about five hours. Lexie had to be at work by now so Mark continued to scour the hospital for her. He distinctly remembered requesting her on his service to Kepner last night so that's where he decided to start.

He found April in her office scribbling on a post it note.

"Kepner!" he boomed standing in the doorway, causing her to jump at her desk.

"Yes Dr. Sloan?" she composed herself and and shuffled her notes together.

"Where's Grey? I wanted her on my service today."

April looked puzzled. "She's not here yet?"

Mark was not impressed with the news and the annoying voice that delivered it. "No! Hasn't she been sleeping on your couch or something?"

"Uh yeah, sometimes. Not last night though" April offered up, "sorry Dr. Sloan I'll track her down. I can't believe she's late, she's-"

"Never late. I know" Mark frowned and left Kepner sitting in her office.

Crap, he thought to himself. She wouldn't just up and leave Seattle without telling anybody, nor would she play hooky from work. Maybe she wasn't at Kepner's last night because she was safe and sound in her own bed at Meredith's. And her alarm clock just didn't go off. And her eerily accurate internal clock decided to take a day off as well. Mark tried Lexie's phone again. Just like it had been for the last day and a half, it went to voice mail after ringing for what seemed like forever. It wouldn't do any good to leave her _another _message.

"Geez Lex," he muttered to himself on the way to his next consult "where the hell are you?"

* * *

><p>Meredith watched from the gallery with Zola sitting happily on her lap as part of their mid afternoon routine. Zola yawned widely, letting her mom know that it was soon time for her post surgery nap. Mer kissed the top of her daughter's head tenderly.<p>

The moment was ruined however as soon as April sat down next to them, fidgeting uncomfortably. Zola began to fuss in Meredith's arms.

"Yes April?" she asked as she readjusted the little girl on her lap.

"Have you seen Lexie at all? I mean, recently?" Kepner wrung her hands together.

Meredith shook her head, "I think she's just seeing somebody and doesn't want the plethora of exes in this hospital to find out. I can't say I blame her seeing how Mark's been after her lately...He didn't put you up to this, did he?" she eyed her colleague suspiciously.

"N-no.." April attempted to reply nonchalantly.

"He did so!" Meredith laughed, "tell him to butt out. They're over."

"Well, it's just...Lexie didn't show up for work today and she isn't answering her phone."

Zola squirmed and began to whimper softly, but Meredith became much more focused on the conversation she was holding with Kepner. "What?"

April continued somberly "So what I'm really asking you is...when was the last time you _actually _saw her?"

Meredith let the words sink in for a moment and wracked her brain thinking of the last time she spoke to her younger sister. She knew Lexie wasn't at work at all yesterday, but they grabbed a coffee together in the cafeteria the morning before that. "Um...about 2 days ago we had breakfast...sort of. Look April, this hospital is a big place and it's really easy to lose track of people. And she's kind of tiny. I'm sure she's here somewhere."

"I've asked around, no one has seen her at all today, or yesterday. The last time someone actually saw her was Monday night after her shift. Meredith, I think we should get the police involved. This isn't like Lexie at all" April suggested softly.

"She's here! I passed her car on the way in this morning!" Meredith smiled and sighed in relief, "she's just fine. Isn't she Zola?" Zola kicked out her legs, which Mer took as agreement.

April wasn't convinced. "Show me. Please."

"Fine" Meredith submitted, "I'll bring Zola back to the daycare and I'll show you exactly where Lexie's car is."

* * *

><p>April tapped her foot anxiously. Meredith was taking way too long and they needed to get to the bottom of this. She wished Meredith was right and that she just didn't look hard enough. But April asked nurses, orderlies, surgeons and anyone else she could get her hands on about Lexie. So far, Mark was the person who saw her most recently, but that was two whole days ago. April even went the extent of searching all the on call rooms herself, interrupting more couples...bonding than she'd like to admit.<p>

Meredith approached her casually. "Finally!Yeesh, took you long enough. Now where do you think you saw Lexie's car?" April demanded and eyed the large parking lot. Mer rolled her eyes and led the way to her sister's car.

"See? It's right here," Meredith gloated.

April tilted her head skeptically, "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure! It looks like it's going to rain, can we go back inside now?"

"Not just yet...," April peered into the back window of the car but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She walked around to the driver's side and pulled the latch. It was unlocked. "Meredith!" she called in a panic and pulled the door all the way open.

"She must have just forgot to lock-"

"Look," April stuck her head in the car and pulled some items out from the passenger's seat. In one hand she dangled Lexie's purse, and in the other she clutched her friend's phone. "Lexie doesn't forget to lock doors! She doesn't _not _pick up her phone, because she _always_ has her phone with her! Meredith, something is _very _wrong here."

Meredith was taken aback, but before she respond the phone in April's hand lit up and started vibrating. For a moment the women just stared at. "Answer it!" Meredith told her, "It might be her."

April shot her a doubtful look but answered it nonetheless. "Hello?...No this isn't her...Dr. Sloan? This is Apr- Dr. Kepner. I found her phone and purse...No, I didn't find her...I talked to Meredith, she hasn't seen her since Monday morning. We're at her car in the parking lot right now...I'm trying my best, stop yelling at me!...So what...Dr. Sloan you do _not _have the authority to ban me from the OR...What?...You also don't have the authority, or even capability to put up a _force field around the hospital _preventing me from coming back in!...I'm taking this to the Chief!" Kepner slammed the phone shut and said to Meredith calmly "I think its time we go see the Chief and get the police involved."

Between the shock of her sister potentially being missing and an unhinged Kepner screaming at Sloan all Meredith could do was nod and follow April back into the hospital.

* * *

><p>April was relieved that Hunt had been able to see them right away, and that he promptly called the police, who said they'd be over eventually. In the meantime the Chief asked that they stayed until the officers arrived. What April didn't appreciate was the menial task of manning the clinic. While Hunt meant well by asking that neither of them scrub in on any surgeries, he was the one who told her she needed more OR time. Taking inventory at the clinic was <em>not <em>a happy median.

She huffed again and recorded some numbers.

"Excuse me miss," a soft voice asked behind her. April spun around and an older gentleman stood a few feet away.

"Oh I'm sorry sir, you startled me. The clinic just closed, is it something serious or can you come back tomorrow?" she offered, silently hoping he would come back later.

"Well, it's not really for me. It's for my wife. She's pregnant you see" he smiled warmly.

"Congratulations! Is she here with you?" April looked around. It was just the two of them in the otherwise empty clinic.

He chuckled and shook his head "No no, she's not feeling well so she sent me for some pre natal vitamins. Could you spare some? We don't have any insurance."

"If she's not feeling well she should come in and see someone herself so we can make sure the pregnancy is going smoothly. How far along is she?" she questioned.

The man hesitated. "I'm not sure...not far I think. She just took a test and it was positive."

April gave in and collected a few sample packets from the shelf. She handed them to him "Alright, well here's what I can do for you. We have some samples here and I'll send them home with you, _but _I want you to bring your wife in as soon as possible so we can make sure the pregnancy is off to a good start. Okay?" Mostly she just wanted to get rid of this man and return to her busy work in peace.

"Oh thank you! These will be perfect for my Alexandra" he said gleefully and shoved the tiny packets in his pockets before leaving through the clinic doors outside.

April returned to jotting down numbers. Suddenly she stopped midway through a seven. Wasn't Lexie's full name Alexandra? Kepner chuckled to herself. But this Alexandra was pregnant and married, it was obviously just a coincidence. She was just paranoid.

* * *

><p>"So you're her ex boyfriend, eh?" the officer stared at Mark over his notebook from across the conference room table. He nodded and the officer proceeded to jot something down. "And you're claiming to be the last one to see her."<p>

This wasn't so much a question as an accusation.

"For the fifth time, _yes._" Mark answered clearly exasperated.

"Describe to me again what happened."

Mark desperately tried to refrain from rolling his eyes. "We took the elevator and she was acting nutty so I tried to talk to her. She wouldn't talk and left the elevator before I did. After that I didn't leave right away, I went to talk to Dr. Shepard."

"You told me earlier you pressed the emergency stop button." the officer reminded him.

"Yeah, so?"

"So you tried to _force_ her to talk to you by trapping her in the elevator with you?" he accused.

Mark was taken aback. "What? No!"

"So she _wanted _to talk to you." the officer said smugly.

"Well...no, but I didn't force her to spend time with me!" Mark said. He was ready to punch the policeman in his smug obnoxious face. He was twisting his words. "This is absurd, I'm the one who noticed she was missing."

"I thought it was..." the officer flipped through his notebook "...a Dr. April Kepner who noted the disappearance of Dr. Grey."

Mark scoffed, "I was the one who went to Kepner about Lexie. Are we done yet? I've told you all I know."

"Uh huh." the officer jotted down a few more notes. "Well Dr. Sloan, I'm sure we'll be in touch."

_Smug bastard, _Mark thought as he left the conference room. He went directly the daycare to pick up Sofia for the night and hugged her close. She giggled and squirmed in her dad's arms as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry there wasn't much (or any!) Lexie in that chapter! Her current circumstances are pretty grim and I like to have a nice healthy balance of super dramatic and some light hearted humour in my stories, how do you think I pulled it off? It was kind of fun writing April though, I'm kind of in love with her character! Hated her at first though. Anyways, tell me if you loved it, hated it, or just wanna share how wonderful it is that it's the weekend!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter was not an easy one to write. Writer's block hit me hard! I'm sorry I haven't updated as frequently as I have in the past, I just hope this chapter lives up to the standards I want it to!**

**Again, thank you for all the wonderful reviews you have sent me! It kept reminding how much I wanted to get this part written no matter how hard it was!**

**You'll notice I've put some dates in here that I tried to make as accurate as possible, but Grey's time has always boggled my mind so I'm sure there's a mistake in here. Anyways, on with the show!**

**As always, please review :)**

* * *

><p>Lexie clutched her abdomen and curled up into the fetal position. Hunger pains shot through her stomach. It has been three, no, four days since Wyatt last came up to the attic, but after his outburst he hadn't shown his face. Which meant that Lexie hadn't eaten since the afternoon of her kidnapping. <em>Have they even noticed I'm gone?,<em> she wondered and closed her eyes. Of course they would have noticed she didn't show up for work but people quit or transferred all the time and given her history with certain other doctors, Lexie was sure the nurse's had a pool going on when she would up and leave.

The last few days dragged by, and if there hadn't been the window in the attic she would have lost track of how long she'd been trapped there. Wyatt's absence did however leave Lexie the time to explore her surroundings. The attic was full of dusty boxes in various states of decay, old sports gear, faded pictures and moldy teddy bears were abandoned with her in what she now considered to be her grave.

The next day Lexie began to riffle through the boxes nearest to the bed. Might as well try to keep herself occupied while she slowly faded away. Kneeling on the dusty floor she pulled out album after album and flipped through them. The oldest and mustiest smelling of the bunch showed a young Wyatt standing with a little girl in front of what she recognized to be this house. So at least she knew he grew up here, and that was a start. She studied the two individuals in the picture. Judging by the style they were wearing it had to be at least 25 years ago. Was the little girl in the picture Wyatt's sister? Lexie pulled the photo out of the album and flipped it over.

_Moving day 1986_

_Jim and Alexa _

Wyatt looked about 17, at least 12 years older than...Alexa. _Huh, this just got a whole lot more interesting, _Lexie thought, _hell, if I'm going to be stuck here I might as well figure out who this guy is. _The next few days she devoted to searching through the albums and other boxes for clues on who the little girl was. Lexie assumed she was Wyatt's sister but nothing she found told her that for sure. As she searched, one of the pictures she came across Lexie recognized the park down the street from Meredith's. Wyatt was pushing Alexa on the metal swing set with a big grin on his face. Not his creepy smile Lexie came to know, but something genuine. It was charming.

Lexie gasped when she noticed the background in the picture. The man in the background pulling his daughter in a bright red wagon was Thatcher Grey. She almost laughed out loud. This was after all her dad's old neighbourhood and it wouldn't be surprising that he'd take tiny human Meredith to the park down the street. Her sister looked to be about the same age as Alexa. Did they know each other?

Suddenly, Alexa stopped appearing in pictures. She just...disappeared. Lexie couldn't find any explanation for her absence in the albums. One moment she was laughing as her brother gave her a piggy back in front of 1987's Christmas tree and the next Wyatt posed somberly alone.

At that moment the lock at the bottom of the attic stairs click open. In a frenzy Lexie threw all the pictures and albums back into the nearest box and folded it shut. The box sat obviously on the floor but she dove back into bed anyways. Hopefully he wouldn't notice she had been snooping. She cringed to think of him finding out. Soft footsteps padded up the steps and once again he appeared at the top. At least he was dressed his time.

"Good afternoon Alexandra," he smiled and approached the bed carrying a shoebox. Lexie missed the charming grins that teenage Wyatt gave her from the faded photographs. "I've brought you gifts!" he said excitedly, and sat at the foot of the bed. Lexie pulled her feet away from him, but Wyatt didn't notice.

"Well aren't you going to ask what I brought you?" Wyatt asked obviously annoyed she had remained silent.

Lexie hesitated before reluctantly humouring him, "What did you bring me?" she asked flatly. She really hoped it was food.

Wyatt pulled a handful of pill sample packets out of the shoebox and dumped them in her lap. "They're for the baby!"

"Pre natal vitamins..." Being isolated from reality almost made her forget she was even pregnant. "How...thoughtful."

"That's not all, look." Wyatt tipped the shoebox to show her the remaining contents and a few books fell out. "I thought you might be bored." _No kidding._

She didn't reply but looked through the selection he brought her. Ironically, a copy of Stephen King's _Misery _lay on her bed. Was it possible that Wyatt had a sense of humour? A sick twisted sense of humour, but a sense of humour none the less. Or possibly it was a warning, the main character _did _get his legs broken by his captor after all. A shiver ran down her spine. Lexie liked using her legs.

After that Wyatt brought her books and food regularly. It wasn't everyday, but he didn't go more than a day without returning to the attic. Lexie debated each morning whether or not she would take the pre natal vitamins. She kept telling herself she wasn't even likely to live long enough to die in childbirth in this godforsaken attic. And if she was being honest with herself jumping out the window began to look better and better everyday. But despite what she considered her life expectancy Lexie still took the vitamins every morning when the sun came up through the window.

* * *

><p>One month. It was one month since Mark first spoke with the police. It was three weeks since they declared him a suspect. Two and a half weeks since the police took him off the suspect list and didn't have anyone else to put on it. And two weeks since there was anything new on Lexie's disappearance.<p>

Seattle Grace was starting to calm down. Gossip didn't revolve her anymore, but rather on the nurse who was getting a divorce because her husband slept with her sister. Life was going on for most of the hospital. Not for Mark though. He felt like one of those zombies in that TV show, shuffling through life on autopilot and instinct alone. Go to work, drink some coffee, cut some people open, drink more coffee, more surgery then go home and hold Sofia tight.

Mark's days all felt the same. As for his relationship with Julia, he hadn't spoken to her since Lexie disappeared. He didn't take her calls, he didn't text her back and when she showed up at the hospital to talk to him he just walked away. It was not a kind way to end things but Mark knew the whole time their relationship was a sham. It was always supposed to be Lexie. But now she was gone.

It was an anniversary of sorts. Not one to be celebrated, but at the very least to be acknowledged. The majority of the hospital had already forgotten about her, even though Mark never would. He wanted to acknowledge this anniversary properly, which brought him to Meredith Grey's doorstep at 3 in the morning. He banged on the door loudly with his entire fist.

Finally, Meredith opened the door. She looked like she had been through hell. Wordlessly she invited him into the living room and they sat down on the couch together. Mark pulled out the flask that was hidden in his jacket pocket and offered it to her. Meredith took a swig and passed it back.

"I miss her" he whispered.

"Me too" Meredith sighed and hugged a pillow close. Soon the flask was empty and the room returned to its former silence. The pair sat together until the sun shone through the front window and Derek came home from an emergency surgery.

"I think I left something upstairs when I was here last, I'm just going to go get it," Mark lied, ignoring the look his best friend and his wife exchanged and made his way to the attic. Even though Avery, Kepner and Karev moved out Lexie still kept the attic as her room and it was exactly as Mark remembered. Her perfume still hung in the air and clung to her bedspread.

Mark stared out the window and across the rooftops of Meredith's neighbours. Little did he know that a block away Lexie was looking right back at him and at her sister's house. It was too far away to distinguish any features or identify who the figure was, but there was someone in her room. Someone over there thinking about her and missing her.

Enough was enough. She was getting out of this place.

An hour later, or at least what Lexie assumed was an hour later, Wyatt returned. He stopped bringing her books, but he still remembered to feed her almost everyday. Today he proudly presented her with a grilled cheese sandwich.

"Here! It's your favourite, Alexandra," he forced the plate into her hands.

"No. I _hate _grilled cheese. And my name is _not _Alexandra!" Lexie shouted and stood up from her regular seat on the bed effectively dropping the plate to the floor. It landed with a loud thud, "well, it is, technically, but no one calls me Alexandra!" she expected to see rage in Wyatt's face but he just looked hurt.

"Of course, I'm the only one who calls you Alexandra. That's what makes it special" he spoke so calmly and softly. This only made Lexie angrier.

"Nothing about this is special! You _kidnapped _me. Mr. Wyatt I am not your sister, my name is Lexie. I am not Alexa!" as soon as she spoke she knew she would regret it. Her words hung in the air and she could see Wyatt processing what she just said.

Then she saw the rage she expected to see before.

"You _little whore! _Don't you _ever _mention Alexa again!" spit flew from his mouth as he screamed at her. Lexie swore she saw his face turn purple. He pulled his arm back and slapped her so forcefully her tiny figure was thrown to the floor. She clutched her stinging cheek from her place on the ground. Lexie couldn't believe it was possible to hit someone that hard. Her head was spinning.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was depressing to write, not gonna lie! What do you think of Wyatt's back story so far? Should I include more or less do you think? I'm never sure with original characters. <strong>

**Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my goodness! The flood of reviews was intense (and totally welcome!). Now get ready for this upcoming chapter. It's...well, I'll just let you read it. I meant to post it yesterday but it just wasn't turning out how I wanted it. Even now I'm a little nervous haha. **

**Anyways, I'll let you get on with it. Enjoy! And please review to let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><em>Lexie snuggled her teddy as her father tucked her into bed and sat at the foot. "What story should we read tonight?" he asked her, "would you like to read Rapunzel again?"<em>

"_No Daddy! Make one up, those are the best!" Lexie giggled. She loved the way her dad would incorporate herself and Molly into his stories. _

"_Well, once upon a time there lived two princesses in an enormous castles. Their names were Princess Molly and-"_

"_Princess Alexandra!" Lexie interrupted and her dad just smiled at her and continued the story. The girls went on a dangerous quest involving dragons, sword fights and falling in love. _

"_...and then they lived happily ever after with their husbands and had many babies." Thatcher finished. _

"_No! Gross, I don't want babies. They smell funny and drool lots!" she shrieked remembering the last time her Aunt Clara was over with her new cousin, "I never ever ever ever want babies!"_

"_One day you'll change your mind, pumpkin." Thatcher smiled and kissed his daughter on the forehead._

_Lexie wiped her dad's kiss off with the back of her hand. "Nope! Never!" _

"_Goodnight sweetheart," he switched the light off and began to close the door. _

"_Dad, can I ask you a question?"_

_Thatcher sighed, "Sweetie, you've already had a glass of water. You can't be thirsty again."_

"_No, I was just wondering...did you name me and Molly after the princesses?" she asked, knowing deep down that it wasn't true but desperately hoping anyways. _

"_Molly was named after your mom's best friend from when she was growing up, they're still very close. You remember her visiting last year, don't you?" Lexie frowned in the darkness. She knew the names weren't a coincidence. _

"_Yeah...who was I named after, Daddy?"_

_Thatcher hesitated "Well pumpkin, that's a long story. I'll tell it to you another time."_

_Lexie thought hard for a moment before coming to the conclusion that she really _was_ named after a princess, and Molly wasn't. Her dad just didn't want to make Molly jealous. That was nice of him. _

"_Now it's time for bed, goodnight Lexie." _

"_Daddy wait! One more thing. Can I have a glass of water?"_

* * *

><p>Meredith was in that lovely stage of sleep in between awake and dreaming. Her comforter was molded perfectly around her body and her mattress never felt more like a cloud. This was the best she had felt since Lexie had disappeared. The police kept trying to convince her that her sister left on her own, and there was no foul play simply because they had no evidence. Well except her ID in her purse they found in her car, it's not like you can get very far without any kind of ID. All her clothes were still in the attic, along with her credit cards and other valuables. Meredith even went so far as visit Molly to see what she knew, but the police already contacted her and she knew even less than anyone in Seattle did.<p>

Screw the police. Meredith was constantly checking for Jane Does at Seattle Grace and Seattle Presbyterian and the nurse's at the other hospital even began calling her every time an unidentified female came in. Meredith would rush over to see if it was Lexie but so far it never was. She even checked in the morgue but thankfully that was also unsuccessful. After the night she and Mark spent together two weeks ago, Meredith was even more determined to find her little sister.

Suddenly, Meredith bolted up totally awake. She had just recalled a conversation she had with Lexie about a month before her disappearance. It wasn't even a full conversation really, and at the time Meredith was preoccupied with a critical patient to pay much attention to it. She just brushed it off as nothing. Lexie came to her and said she had a stalker.

Maybe it was nothing. Frantically Meredith tried to locate the phone in the dark, knocking over the lamp in the process.

"What is going on?" a groggy Derek mumbled from the other side of the bed.

"No time! Where the hell did the phone go?" Meredith said as she felt her fingers wrap around the cordless phone. She quickly dialed the number. "Hello? This is Meredith Grey, I think I have some news on my sister's disappearance..."

She told them everything she could remember about the short conversation with her sister, and they told her they would look into it. Meredith hung up the phone angrily.

"They're so useless!" she shouted and Zola began crying from her crib.

"Great..." Derek stumbled out of bed and went to comfort their daughter. The alarm clock beside the phone buzzed loudly signalling the real start to their day. Meredith groaned and headed down to the kitchen to make coffee and her groggy husband followed her.

Derek quietly made pancakes for breakfast while Meredith took in just how empty her house was. She missed her strays. "Maybe we should get a cat for Zola" she suggested and sipped coffee out of her favourite mug.

Her husband shook his head and flipped a pancake. "We're not pet people, especially not cats. If anything we'd get something weird like an iguana. We're iguana people," he laughed and passed Mer their daughter's breakfast.

"We're not getting our one year old a lizard!" she protested and broke the pancakes up into manageable chunks, "Speaking of which, I'll go get her and make sure she's fed before daycare."

As Meredith stood up she could feel something bad was about to happen. She walked into the living room strewn with stuffed toys, blocks and ripped apart books to find Zola not in there. A second later, she heard Zola's giggle from the stairway. Meredith ran to the stairs to find that someone left the baby gate at the bottom step open and Zola already halfway up. The baby stopped when she heard her mom approach and turned around.

"Ma!" she greeted and stretched out her arms.

"Oh my god, Zola honey stay there. Don't move." Meredith tried to keep her voice steady but frantically called "Derek! The baby gate was left open!" she began climbing and Zola kept reaching for her. As if in slow motion, the one year old teetered on the edge of the step and lost her balance. Meredith watched in horror as her daughter fell down the stairs and landed with a deafening thud.

Her heart stopped and for a second the house was completely silent. Then Zola began to scream.

* * *

><p>Lexie frantically searched through the boxes for something, anything that would help her get out of here. So far there was nothing. Well, she did find out she was not alone in the attic. She found a family of mice huddled in one of the boxes and she became attached to her roommates. Lexie even went so far as naming all of them. The big one was Timmy, the other big one was Barbara, the chubby one was Mr. Tibbles and she called the small sassy one Bailey.<p>

She tore through the boxes desperately. That day that Wyatt slapped her was the turning point. He began showing up more rarely, and when he chose to he was all riled up just looking for a reason to be mad at her. Last night was different though. Maybe it was night, it could have possibly been early morning. Regardless, it was dark outside.

Wyatt shook her awake and stood silently over her bed. Once he was satisfied that she was sufficiently awake, he said "Alexandra, I have been kept awake for weeks because I have a decision to make. You are a horrible horrible naughty girl and you will ruin our baby. So, once she is born I will raise her properly."

Lexie's mouth went dry. "Wh-What will happen to me?" she almost regret asking. Whatever it was wouldn't be good.

He sighed in feigned regret. "Some people should be alive right now, but you are instead. That will be resolved when the time comes. Of course the child may be just as naughty as you. I must choose whether to rid the world solely of you, or to destroy that demon inside you as well." Slowly he retreated back to the main house and Lexie listened to his footsteps leave. She lay frozen until she heard the lock click and then she sprang out of bed. There had to be something here that she could use.

Now the sun was up and she was no closer to finding anything to help her get away. Eventually she came across a shoebox filled with newspaper clippings, and she almost tossed it aside when one of the headline caught her eye. She pulled the clipping out of the box and read it.

_**Tragedy Strikes - Local Girl Killed By Rogue Car **_

_Local resident, Alexandra Wyatt (5) was hit by a car late last week. After three days in critical condition, she passed away last night surrounded by her parents, brother and extended family. The driver of the car remains unnamed, but our sources say it was a surgeon driving home after a shift of over 36 hours with little sleep. Alexandra was treated at the very hospital where the driver works. _

Lexie stopped reading. _Holy crap,_ she thought and dug through the rest of the clippings. All of them articles on Alexa's death, and all of them describing the driver as a surgeon who spent too long awake. There was a distinct possibility that the surgeon was Meredith's mother. She took a moment to process this information before tossing the box aside and going back to looking for a weapon or blunt object to break down the door. Something in her gut was telling Lexie that once Wyatt returned he will explain he'd rather kill her soon rather than later so he doesn't have to raise her 'demon'.

Several boxes later she found it filled with old baseball glove and pictures of Wyatt as a child. Under all that junk were trophies. _Bingo. _Lexie chose the one with the heavier base. Never in her life had she been so happy to see sports equipment. But Lexie was abruptly brought out of her bliss as she heard the lock clicking from the bottom of the stairs.

She slowly stood from her spot on the floor and moved to greet Wyatt at the top of the stairs. It felt like he took longer than usually for his sorry face to appear, but finally it did.

"I'm sorry, Alexandra," he began and his eyes flickered to the baseball trophy as hers noticed the kitchen knife in his hands. Not like a butter knife, but one of those big ones you see used on the Food Network. "Put that down and come over here, we'll make this quick. I have to go grocery shopping soon."

Lexie shook her head. "I'm going home Wyatt."

Wyatt 'tsk'ed mockingly. "If that's what you would like to call it, that's fine. Goodbye Alexandra." He approached her calmly.

Instinctively she began to back up but soon realized she had nowhere to go. All that was behind her is the window. As he got closer, Lexie swung the trophy up and brought it right down the middle of his face landing with a satisfying crack.

Wyatt shrieked and clutched his face. Blood seeped out between his fingers and the knife clattered on the attic floor. His previously knife wielding hand reached out towards Lexie and Wyatt lunged for her.

In a split second decision she spun around and bolted for the window. It felt like she was running in slow motion, and the Chariot of Fire song should be playing in the background. Lexie tucked her head behind her right shoulder right before she felt it break through the window. She fell for what seemed like forever. Funnily enough she didn't feel herself hit the driveway, or the cuts from the glass. All she felt was relief as the woman clad in fuzzy pink slippers and a matching housecoat across the street getting her mail screamed in horror.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy balls that was intense, huh? Not a great day for Grey ladies falling downout of stuff. Don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Holy jeepers that's a lot of reviews! Thank you so much for your enthusiasm and reviews and support and whatnot. Sorry for not having this chapter up sooner! As soon as I got my own computer back my dog pulled off a couple of my keys and it was really hard to type without a Y and U :( **

**But anyways, it's finally here! Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. Oh and on a side note I kind of BSed all things medical (surprise!) so if you know anything about medicine and injuries and notice some things that aren't correct/possible, my ignorance is why. I also don't plan on changing it lol. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next moments were a blur. Before long the flashing lights of an ambulance appeared on the street in front of her and she was placed on a stretcher by the paramedics. If she could see straight she probably would have recognized them, if not by name than at least by face. But everything was fuzzy. All she knew was that she had escaped. That, and that she couldn't move without incredible and severe pain. Well, on top of the pain she was feeling already. Lexie may not have felt the impact when she fell, but she was sure as hell feeling it now. When she tried to speak to the paramedics all that came out was an incoherent groan. She sounded like a freaking zombie.<p>

They worked frantically on her as they pulled up to the ER and lifted the stretcher out of the ambulance. The possibly familiar faces of the paramedics turned into unfamiliar doctors. Lexie desperately tried to concentrate on the people around her, but she couldn't recognize any of them. They were all too damn fuzzy. Through the commotion she could identify one voice talking directly to her.

"Hello, can you hear me? You've been brought to Seattle Presbyterian. My name is Dr. Canner, I'll be looking after you. Everything will be alright" an assuring voice told her. Well at least she knew where she was, Lexie thought and tried to figure out where the voice was coming from and focus on that doctor's face.

Summoning all her strength she attempted to speak, "Prg…nt..." Her mouth felt like it was full of glass. "Mm..prg…nt"

"Try one more time," Dr. Canner requested calmly.

"Prg..nt!" Lexie forced the word out as best she could.

"She's pregnant!" the doctor called out to what Lexie assumed was a trauma room. She had no idea she had stopped moving until that moment. "Now if it's not too hard, can you tell me how far along you are?"

"Tn…wks…"

"Ten? Gotcha. Can we get her some drugs?" Dr. Canner spoke to whoever else was in the room. Lexie could really only focus on the person who was speaking to her and she finally figured out which blob that was.

Then for a brief moment everything was clear. She could see the trauma room she was in, the residents working on her, and most of all she could see all of Dr. Canner's features. It was Julia. Lexie's eyes widened and she frantically tried to get her attention. "Mrk!...Cll mrk…"

Julia was busy working and Lexie could tell she didn't understand what she said. "Relax, the drugs will kick in in a moment and we have a great team of doctors working on you. Try not to speak anymore. We'll take care of you."

Lexie was about to try again when she felt the drugs start to work and she blacked out.

* * *

><p>Meredith held a sleeping Zola close as Callie wrapped the small cast on her arm in a bright purple bandage. Derek watched quietly beside her.<p>

"I think we should run more tests," he suggested to his colleague.

Callie held back a chuckle. "Derek it is a small fracture. If anything it was more traumatizing psychologically than physically."

"I still think-"

"Dr. Shepard do you think I am an incompetent doctor?" Callie finished on Zola's arm and stood up from her chair.

"No, I just-"

"Did you not request me specifically to look at your daughter's arm? I who build hands and legs and am a god in my field, who could be performing godly feats on mangled people but instead agreed to look at your daughter's teeny tiny fracture as a favour." Callie placed her hands on her hips and Meredith smirked as she saw her husband visibly gulp.

"I did." He said attempting to stand his ground.

Callie stared him down. "Do you have something to say to me, Dr. Shepard?"

"I'm sorry..." he mumbled.

"Pardon me? I didn't quite hear you." She couldn't wait to tell Arizona about this later, and struggled with keeping down her laughter. She couldn't help but mess with him.

"I'm sorry Dr. Torres, you are a very competent doctor." Derek looked just like a 5 year old being forced to apologize by his mother. Callie was about to reply when her pager began beeping.

"Oh, would you look at that, my godliness is being summoned to heal some mangled being" she checked her pager and raised an eyebrow. "I'll see you two later. Zola will be fine." Callie left abruptly.

Derek kissed his wife on the cheek and his daughter's head. "On that note I have a consult. Are you sure you'll be okay on your own? Maybe you should stick around the hospital just in case."

"We'll be fine. She's all doped up on baby aspirin anyways, but if it makes you feel better we'll hang around here for awhile." Meredith was just relieved Zola would be alright. She left the room with Derek and parted ways, him on his way to his patient and her down to the cafeteria. She never did get her pancakes this morning, and that was a couple hours ago. When Zola comes too she's going to be so hungry.

Meredith sat at her table picking at a muffin with Zola flopped against her chest in a deep sleep. Within moments Alex took the seat across from her and stole a piece of her breakfast.

"You won't believe this patient in the ER," he vented with food in his mouth. A second later April sat down beside Meredith. So much for a quiet breakfast alone after a hectic morning.

"His pregnant sister flipped out and threw a paperweight at him. Totally messed up his face. But he's refusing to give me his name so I can't treat him." Karev continued and attempted to steal more of his friend's muffin but his hand was slapped away.

"Oh that guy?" April chipped in, "He came to the clinic awhile ago. It was closed. I have no idea how he got in there, he's totally creepy." She pulled out a couple of saran wrapped muffins from her purse and tossed one to Alex. "I thought it was his wife that was pregnant? There's something off about this guy."

"He's freaking nuts, that's what's off about him." Alex said and sprayed crumbs everywhere.

"How messed up is his face? Is it gross?" Meredith asked.

Karev shrugged. "Pretty messed up. They've got Avery and Sloan looking at it. Of course they can't do anything until they have a name."

For some reason Meredith had a thirst for blood that morning. Must be all that pent up anger about Lexie being missing and Zola falling down the stairs. "Show me."

"You're going to take your one year old into the ER?" April asked tentatively.

"She's all doped up on baby aspirin so she'll be out for at least an hour. Plus she's been in the gallery, the ER will be nothing." Meredith laughed and followed Alex to this difficult patient.

The three residents watched the patient from afar. "Ew," Meredith said when she saw him. "That _is _gross."

"All he came in with was a ratty old Maytag jacket but we couldn't find any ID. He just keeps swearing at you every time you ask for his name. He's freaking ridiculous." Alex glared at him.

"Show me the jacket." One of her cranky neighbours wore one all the time and she'd never seen anyone else have one. Meredith handed Zola off to Kepner. "I might know who it is."

Alex rolled his eyes and approached the patient again. "Excuse me sir, could we see your jacket again?"

The patient spat blood and responded, "Fuck off! Just fix my face!" Alex gave Meredith a look as if to say _I told you so._

Meredith caught a glance of the jacket from behind the man as they walked away. When they were out of ear shot she spoke up. "Do you know how every neighbourhood has some cranky old person who yells at kids to keep off their lawn?" she asked Alex, who nodded. "Well that's ours. His name is Jim Wyatt. You're welcome."

* * *

><p>Callie walked through the unfamiliar halls and kept checking the ripped off corner of paper to make sure she had the right room. When she finally caved and asked a nurse she discovered she was on the wrong floor altogether. "This place is ridiculous" she muttered and entered the elevator. Callie double checked which floor the nurse said it was and pressed the corresponding number. This consult had better be good.<p>

As she entered onto the new floor, she was greeted by her summoner. "This had better be good, Julia." she approached the other doctor.

"Oh it is. Our orthopedic attending is on vacation and this Jane Doe case is pretty intense. We need someone of your experience to look at her. Some girl jumped out of an attic window and landed on pavement, it's amazing she's still alive. And get this, she's _pregnant._ Intense, right?" Julia began walking to the patient's room. "This is Dr. Rodriguez by the way, she's one of my residents."

"That's insane! Why would you jump out a window?" Callie scoffed.

"No clue, it's all pretty sketchy to me." Julia stopped in front of a room and handed Callie the patient's charts. "She's not conscious right now, but considering how broken she is it might be best to assess the damage and have a plan concocted by the time she wakes up."

Rodriguez pulled her hair up into a pony tail and opened the door for the other two doctors. Callie followed Julia in and took in the patient. The first thing she noticed was how swollen and bruised the girl was. She must have been in so much pain. The next thing she noticed was her hair. And her bangs. Then her eyes were drawn to her face, which was almost swollen beyond recognition.

But Callie, without a doubt, recognized her. She promptly dropped the charts she was holding. "Oh my God."

"What's wrong?" Julia asked in a panic.

"It's Lexie." Callie whispered, she almost couldn't believe it.

Julia's eyes widened. "Lexie...Lexie _Grey_? As in Mark's Lexie? Are you sure?"

"Yes...That's her."

Dr. Canner shook her head. "I've met her before, her face isn't that round."

"Your face would be rounder too if it were that swollen...She fell out of an attic window and landed on a freaking driveway for God's sake." Callie shot at her. "Oh my God. Okay. Rodriguez, come here." She pulled out the ripped corner of paper and wrote some information down.

"Go call this number, it's a direct line to a nurse's station at Seattle Grace Mercy West. Ask for Tyler and tell him we've found Lexie Grey. He'll know who to contact. Then, you know, call the police." Callie handed the paper to the bewildered resident.

"Oh God," Julia moaned, "she was the reason he stood me up for Valentine's Day. She's ten weeks pregnant! And I can't even be mad at her because she just fell out a window."

"Crap, Rodriguez whatever you do, do _not _mention her pregnancy. We don't even know if she's going to survive this, let alone the baby" she instructed and the resident scampered off.

"Julia some very panicked doctors are going to be racing here from Seattle Grace. Do not give Meredith Grey or Mark privileges at this hospital. They will without a doubt threaten you. Actually don't give anyone from Seattle Grace privileges without my okay." she said, "On second thought if Miranda Bailey asks you better just give them to her." Callie sighed and began to assess Lexie's injuries.

This was a disaster.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! Your enthusiasm is contagious lol **

**On a writing note, tomorrow is a super exciting day! George RR Martin (the author of the A Song of Ice and Fire Series, aka Game of Thrones) is in Toronto! He's doing a reading tonight out of his currently being written book but I was too late to get tickets to that. I did however get tickets to the HBO Game of Thrones exhibit for tomorrow afternoon, and tomorrow night GRRM is doing a book signing at one of the bookstores in TO! Hopefully we get to meet him, it's bound to be super packed at the signing. I'm so excited and definitely encourage you to read/watch Game of Thrones if you haven't already. It is an amazing series!**

**Anyhoo, on with the show!**

* * *

><p>Mark shook his head and left the patient's room. That man was a raving lunatic and it took all of Mark's self control not to punch him out. No wonder somebody beat him in the face. As he turned the corner his pager went off. It was Tyler. Tyler who was also taking care of Mr. Wyatt. Mark ignored the page, Avery could take care of it.<p>

Mark changed out of his scrubs and made his way over to Joe's for his nightly ritual of getting wasted. More than once Joe had to cut him off and call him a cab. Once he even called Callie to come pick him up, and she was less than pleased. He never made that mistake again. Mark climbed onto his usual bar stool and ordered his usual drink.

"One of these days I'm just not going to serve you. It's a slippery slope you're on, Sloan," Joe chastised as he placed the drink in front of his customer. Mark responded by sipping from his glass.

"He's right you know, you're going to have to give this up eventually," Derek approached his friend.

"I'm off duty and I'm not on call. I'll do what I want," he scoffed, barely acknowledging his colleague standing beside him.

"Why aren't you answering your pages? Or your cell phone? You know the line of work you're in. It's life or death and you're not taking it seriously. This isn't a job you can slack off in," Derek berated him calmly. Mark tried not to roll his eyes. "Just answer your damn pages," he finished and as if on cue, the pager began beeping madly again.

Mark resisted responding with a mature _Make me_, but instead he shoved the pager in his coat pocket. Derek sighed. "They found her."

He turned around on his bar stool and finally fully acknowledged Derek's presence. "What?" he asked quietly.

"Lexie is in a bed at Seattle Pres. She's not conscious right now, but she's there and she's alive."

Mark stood up quickly from his spot on the bar stool. "Why the hell did you wait so long to tell me! Let's go!" he yelled and tore off out of the bar with Derek behind him.

When they got to the hospital, Callie was waiting for them outside Lexie's room.

"Let me see her," Mark demanded and attempted to push past the other doctor. Callie flung out her arms and barred the doorway.

"Just wait _one_ second. I need to prepare you," she explained.

"Prepare me for _what? _Let me see her!" She was right behind that door. He was so close.

"Mark! Focus. She's unconscious and hasn't been responsive since she came in this morning. She has a rough road ahead of her. There is a lot of damage and breaks to Lexie's bones and it's going to be months probably before she can even think about walking again. If ever."

"What the hell happened to her?" He just wanted to hold her in his arms again, and tell her everything will be okay.

"She...fell out of a third story window," Callie said, and hesitantly glanced between Mark and Derek, "Meredith is in there already if you want to go see her." she suggested to the latter. He wordlessly went to join his wife. Mark desperately tried to peek into the room after him trying to get a glimpse of Lexie. He was unsuccessful.

Callie glanced around the hallway to make sure that no one else from Seattle Grace was within earshot. "There's one more thing," she brought up hesitantly. "Lexie is pregnant. I don't know if you had something to do with that or not, but she is. I haven't told anyone else."

Mark was stunned. "Do you know how far along she is?"

"The doctor who brought her in said 10 weeks." Callie added, "Oh and the doctor also happened to be Julia. She did the math and she's totally pissed but pretending not to be by the way. You might want to avoid her if you can help it."

"Good call. Can I see Lexie now? Please." He begged and followed Callie into the room. Meredith was sitting in the chair behind the bed with Derek standing behind her. She was holding onto to her sister's bruised hand and staring at her sadly. She looked so tired and helpless. Mark felt the same way. His heart sank when he looked at Lexie. Her face was in bad shape, along with the rest of her. All he could do was stare as the machines beeped in the background. Slowly he walked towards bed and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, willing her to wake up. _What the hell happened to you, _he wondered and tears began to slip from his eyes. He didn't even bother to try and wipe them away.

Mark pulled up a chair on the other side of the bed and held Lexie's other hand. He held on delicately, scared that in whatever mind she was in it would hurt her.

"The neuro guy here says there's minimal damage to her brain, but I'll bring Derek the scans to see for yourself," Callie offered. "It's mostly the rest of her body that's in trouble. I'm the doctor on her case, as well as Bailey." Callie explained.

"I'll see about getting her transferred in the morning," Meredith said, never taking her eyes off Lexie.

Dr. Torres shook her head. "I think it's best she stays here. She's too close to the doctors at Seattle Grace. And by that, I mean you guys."

Mark already tuned the rest out. His sole focus was Lexie. She just lay there, helpless and broken in the hospital bed. He turned his attention to her stomach. She was pregnant. He had to resist placing his hand over her stomach, even though he desperately wanted to. It may be the only contact he gets with his unborn child. Assuming it was his. Who knows what happened to her since she's been missing. Regardless, Mark considered the child to be his. He wanted to laugh bitterly. It was all so cruel. He got everything he's ever wanted. Lexie came back into his life and she's pregnant (presumably) with his child. It was all he asked for out of life.

But here she was, laying there broken.

"It's been a long day. You should all head home and get some rest." Callie suggested, but Meredith immediately shook her head. "There's nothing you can do here. Go home to Zola and come back in the morning. The nurses will page you if there's any change at all."

"I'll stay and call if there's anything." Mark offered. Reluctantly Meredith agreed.

"Call me if she so much twitches," she instructed. She whispered something in Lexie's ear, kissed her on the cheek and left with Derek.

"I'm heading home too. I'll have one of the nurses bring in a cot," Callie said, "You should really try and get some rest. Whatever happens, it's not going to be easy."

Mark nodded but he had no intention of sleeping tonight. Callie left, leaving Mark alone with Lexie and his thoughts. He couldn't help but wonder how she got like this. Did she jump out of the window on purpose? Judging by the cuts all over her body she obviously didn't just fall out an open window.

He was brought out of his thoughts when there was a knock at the door. Two police officers stood waiting for an invitation into Lexie's room. Mark tried not to roll his eyes. He was tired of the police.

"You're Dr. Mark Sloan?" the woman in uniform asked. He nodded.

"My name is Officer Bell, and this is my partner, Officer Greene. We have a few questions for you about one of your patients. Is this a good time?" she asked calmly. Mark had no desire to speak with her, but she stepped into the room started asking anyways.

"Can you tell me what you know about Jim Wyatt?"

Mark shrugged. "He's an ass. No wonder his wife hit him with a paper weight."

"That's the thing," Officer Bell said, "Mr. Wyatt isn't married. He never has been."

"All I know is that he's Meredith Grey's neighbour. She's the one who identified him." Mark offered hoping they would go away.

"Grey? Interesting." Bell scribbled in her notebook.

"He's just a nut job, he probably lost a fight to some other old man over some prune juice."

"Actually Dr. Sloan, we believe Jim Wyatt was involved in the disappearance of your colleague there." Officer Greene finally spoke up. His partner nudged him and shook her head. He didn't offer anymore information.

"_He _did this to her?" Mark asked.

"We're not at liberty to say at this point."

"Like hell you aren't. This was Wyatt's fault? He's the reason Lexie is laying there broken and half dead!" he yelled. He could feel his face turning red.

"I think we're done here," Bell said coolly. "Dr. Sloan it's a good idea if you stayed away from Jim Wyatt. We wouldn't want you to find yourself in trouble."

Without another word the officers left. A moment later the nurse arrived with a cot for him, but Mark didn't bother to make small talk. She left as silently as she came. Eventually Mark dozed off, his head resting at the foot of Lexie's bed.

Meredith found him like that the next morning, and she didn't have the heart to wake him up. Derek went in to work and dropped Zola off at daycare but she couldn't get her mind off her sister laying in the hospital. She had begun getting hourly calls from Molly, begging for updates. Meredith cringed every time her phone rang as there wasn't any news to give her. It felt weird thinking of Molly as her sister, and if she was being honest with herself Molly felt more like Lexie's sister, not hers. They grew up together and had a whole life separate from Meredith.

Thatcher and his new girlfriend were on vacation in the Caribbean and they hadn't been able to contact him about Lexie yet. He would be home by the end of the week, no use ruining the rest of his vacation so he could fly home and sit in this depressing hospital room.

Mark was still asleep when April and Jackson stopped by. "How's she doing?" April asked quietly as she brought in an extravagant bouquet of flowers. She set the vase down on the table beside Lexie.

"There's no change," Meredith replied, "yet." Might as well try to be optimistic.

"She'll come around soon. She's tough," April replied, only sounding half convinced herself. "She'll get through this."

"Do you mind if I stick around for awhile?" Jackson interjected nervously. Meredith nodded and he pulled up a chair. "So what did Torres come up with?"

"News travels fast around Seattle Grace," April explained.

Meredith held back a smile. She knew just how quickly information got around at work. "Ideally we want Lexie to wake up before she goes back into surgery, but if she doesn't by this afternoon Callie has to anyways."

"Has he been here all night?" Avery stared at Mark and Meredith nodded.

"How's Wyatt doing?" she asked trying to get her mind off Lexie.

"Oh, your neighbour? He'll be fine, he's getting discharged in the morning. The police came in to question him earlier though, I have no idea what for," he replied.

April shook her head, "I knew there was something off about that guy. Good riddance."

Meredith nodded and the group fell silent. Eventually Kepner got paged and returned to Seattle Grace, leaving Avery sitting awkwardly by the door. On one hand he wanted to be here for Lexie, but on the other he kept searching for a valid reason. He wasn't family, they weren't dating anymore and they weren't best friends. He was there just so he could feel close to her again.

After lunch Bailey came in carrying Lexie's charts. Mark had groggily woken up about an hour before and hadn't said a word. He just stared at Lexie.

"It's time," Bailey told Meredith, "We're going to prep her for surgery. I suggest you all head home for a few hours, it's going to be a long one."

"I'll wait here," Mark said and subconsciously held on to his chair.

"Come have dinner with us, then we'll come back right after." Meredith instructed, but he shook his head. "That wasn't a question. Jackson, you're welcome to come too." Less people to call with updates, she thought.

Reluctantly, the boys followed Meredith out of the room after their goodbyes to Lexie. Bailey watched as they walked out the door then approached her patient's bed. "We'll take care of you Grey," she checked her vitals and prepped her, "You're in good hands and there are so many people rooting for you. You'll get through this," she assured her patient, hoping Lexie could hear her.

Bailey was determined. _I'm not going to lose another one,_ she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is! Hopefully it was all to your liking, please review if it was (and especially if it wasn't!) Keep an eye out for the next chapter!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Once again thank you for your support!**

**So on Tuesday I sat on the Iron Throne from Game of Thrones (so sick!) and met the author. Me and my friend waited in line for about 4 hours- it was lucky the weather was nice in Toronto yesterday! We only got about 5 seconds with George RR Martin but it was so worth it. He signed my book and commented me on my shirt! (it said "Stick 'em with the pointy end", a quote from the books/show). Then I blew tonnes of money on overpriced merchandise lol Overall amazing day!**

**Anyways back to the Grey's fandom! Who else is super stoked for the new episode tonight?**

**This is a pretty packed chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The first thing she noticed was the machine beeping steadily beside her. Then it was the dull throbbing pain in her...well pretty much everywhere. Lexie's eyes fluttered open. To her relief the ceiling was comprised of generic white tiles rather than the peaked ceiling frame of Jim Wyatt's attic. She was worried it was just a dream. Funny, not many people hoped jumping out of a window really happened.<p>

"Welcome back," a comforting voice greeted. Miranda Bailey was standing to her right smiling down on her. Out of reflex Lexie smiled back, but cringed as pain shot through her jaw. But even so she couldn't be happier. She was with Bailey now and no one, not even Wyatt, could harm her with Bailey standing guard. "You're making quite the stir, Grey. There are some police officers here to see you, as well as a mess of doctors attempting to break down that door. I can hold them off a little longer if you need some time."

"Mark?" Lexie's voice was hoarse and painful, and her lips struggle to form the proper shape. Nevertheless, Bailey understood.

"Dr. Sloan has threatened to break down the door more than your other guests combined," she said with a smile, "and that's saying a lot." Lexie held back a grin. Despite her injuries and pain, for the first time in months she finally felt safe.

"Can...I...see...them?" she said slowly, enunciating each word carefully.

"The officers have requested to see you as soon as you regained consciousness. They have a few questions for you concerning a man named Jim Wyatt? I'll send them away if you'd like."

When she heard Wyatt's name Lexie wanted to shrink away and hide. In her joy to be away from him, she forgot all about his existence. Maybe she should have hit him harder. Unless she hit him too hard which led to his death and that's why the police wanted to talk to her. Somehow she doubted it.

Slowly she slightly shook her head. It felt so damn heavy. "Police," Lexie wheezed out and Bailey nodded to retrieve the officers.

"Dr. Alexandra Grey? My name is Officer Bell, and this is Officer Greene. Are you able to answer a few questions for us about your disappearance?" the small framed blonde woman asked.

Lexie nodded slowly. She didn't have the strength to explain that Alexandra was no longer a welcome name.

"Can you describe your whereabouts for the last month and a half?"she asked skeptically.

"Jim...Wyatt. His...attic...escaped...window..." she said breathlessly. Six words were all she could manage to get out. Suddenly she felt very tired.

"Were you in his attic against your will?" Bell asked, tracking their conversation in her tiny notebook.

"Yes," Lexie forced out.

The officer closed her notebook and shoved it in her pocket. "That's all we need for now, thank you for your time Dr. Grey. We'll let you rest, good luck in your recovery. We'll be in touch."

The pair left the room and Mark pushed past them to Lexie's bedside. "I came as soon as Bailey let me," he clutched her hand, "Oh God Lex, what happened to you? You just...disappeared."

"Not...now," she said weakly. She was too tired to explain everything right now.

"Okay," he assured her quietly, "I love you. I love you and I was so scared when you were gone. You mean everything to me and I can't imagine my life without you. I know you weren't...aren't ready, but I'll wait for you," Mark told her, looking deep into her eyes. Lexie felt the tears fall down her cheeks. Mark was here. Mark would take care of her.

"Can I just ask you one thing? I won't bring it up again," he asked, "Is Jim Wyatt responsible for this?"

Once again Lexie had the urge to curl up and hide. Every time she heard his name her stomach tied itself in knots. She had to close her eyes and remind herself he couldn't get her here. She had Mark and Bailey who would destroy him like a pair of rabid wolves if he got anywhere close. She was safe.

"Yeah," she responded after a moment of silence. Mark stood from his spot and paced the room. Finally he picked up the chair and threw it forcefully against the wall. A leg cracked at an awkward angle and the chair clattered to the floor.

"I'll fucking kill him," Mark said then hit the wall with an open hand, "I'll kill him!" Lexie cowered in her bed on the opposite end of the room. Suddenly she felt helpless again. She was no longer locked in the attic, but she was confined in her broken body. Lexie couldn't get up, she couldn't run away, she couldn't even move.

"Lex, I'm sorry," he looked at her with his sad eyes once again when he noticed her shaking. "It's okay, I promise everything will be okay." Lexie winced as he returned to her side and kissed her on the forehead.

"What the hell happened in here?" Meredith stared at the chair from the doorway.

"That creep Wyatt did this," Mark told her angrily, "Instead of stitching up his face I should have stabbed my scalpel in it."

"What? He couldn't have, I mean I know he's a cranky old man but he's not a kidnapper..."

"It was him. And I _helped _the bastard," he spat out in complete discussed of himself. Meredith was silent for a moment taking in the new information. Suddenly she remembered that Lexie was awake. She approached the bed awkwardly, but a grin adorned her face as she looked at her sister.

"We missed you," Meredith said softly and placed her hand over top of Lexie's. Lexie tried to smile back but she could only manage a half smirk without feeling too much pain.

Without a word Mark stormed out of the room. _That can't be good..., _Lexie thought to herself. She would have said it if it weren't too damn hard to speak.

"Dad's on a cruise with his new girlfriend, he's coming home tomorrow. We haven't told him you're back yet, we weren't sure..." _If I'd survive, _she thought. She was a surgeon, she knew the damage jumping out a window could cause. Meredith continued, "I've been talking with Molly and she said she'd be up to visit in a few days. She wasn't sure if she should bring Laura but I think it'd be nice if she got to know Zola. And maybe we could get to know each other too," she babbled, filling the silence in the room. She kept going, she described everything Lexie missed while Wyatt had her, from the gossip at work to the incredible surgeries that have come in and even the weather. She told her all about Zola's development and just how amazing her niece was. Finally, when there was a lull in the conversation (if you could call it that) Lexie decided to tell her sister about the pregnancy. She needed someone to know considering there is a good chance the baby wouldn't survive.

"Mer," she began. Then she hesitated. What's the point in telling her if there wouldn't even be a baby?

Her sister immediately looked concerned, "What is it? Are you okay? Should I page Bailey?"

Lexie sighed. "No," she chickened out.

As if on cue Bailey waltzed into the room in her navy scrubs. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," she replied weakly, "but..good."

"Good to hear," Bailey smiled, "I wanted to tell you that your surgery went well, we repaired all internal organs damaged by the fall with no complications. Your recovery from those injuries should go smoothly. Dr. Torres will operate on you again once your vitals are in order and when we know your body can handle it."

"That's great news," Meredith grinned and looked between Bailey and her sister.

Dr. Bailey hesitated a moment before continuing, "There's one more thing." This time there wasn't a smile accompanying the news.

* * *

><p>Jackson tapped his foot anxiously while waiting for the lab results of one of his patients. His shift was almost over, and he'd heard that Lexie had woken up after her surgery. The news flew around the hospital that she'd been found. Crazy rumours started. Some people said it wasn't actually her at Seattle Pres and that she was really dead, others said she was missing both her legs, and he heard one of the nurses actually say she was abducted by aliens.<p>

Although to be fair, falling out of a window also seemed pretty unlikely.

"Go home, Mark," Avery heard Shepherd yelling at the other end of the hallway.

"That fucking bastard!" Sloan shouted and tried to push past his friend.

"I'm not letting you anywhere near Jim Wyatt, let the police handle it," Derek reasoned. Mark was having none of it.

"He _hurt_ Lexie, he kidnapped her! He almost killed the love of my life and my unborn child! Let me _through!" _he attempted to tackle Sheppard.

Jackson tuned out. _Lexie was pregnant?_ was the first thought that crossed his mind. Wasn't the whole reason her and Mark didn't work out was because she _didn't _want kids? Then it hit him. Wyatt kidnapped her. The damage on his face was her doing. For a moment Avery grinned in pride, she did a real number on him. Chances are his face would be scarred for the rest of his life. Then as quickly as the pride filled him, rage took its place. The difficult cussing man from the ER was not only a general asshole, but he took from every single person at the hospital. He stole one of them, and as soon as the rest of the staff found that out, Wyatt would have no chance. He would probably have to be transferred to a different hospital for his own safety.

His pager beeped from his pocket. It was Wyatt. He would have to work quickly.

* * *

><p>"This might be better to discuss alone," Bailey suggested, eyeing Meredith.<p>

"What is it? Is she okay? Are you pregnant?" she began to panic, but once she saw the look on Lexie and Bailey's faces she knew. "Oh God, you are! Lexie Grey," she chastised.

Lexie looked at her sheepishly. If her shoulder weren't recovering she would have shrugged. "It won't...survive...anyways," she explained.

"Still! Is it Jackson or Mark's?" Meredith pried. "How far along are you?"

Lexie rolled her eyes and Bailey answered for her, "Dr. Canner said Lexie told her she was about ten weeks along. We did an ultrasound and that seems to be accurate."

The other two doctors could visibly see Meredith doing the math in her head. Bailey took advantage of her silence to talk to Lexie. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. We found something on the ultrasound." Dr. Bailey saw the questioning look on her patient's face and quickly clarified, "for now the baby's vitals are fine, that's not what I wanted to tell you. On the ultrasound we found two heartbeats."

"What? Lexie asked hoarsely, unsure if she heard right. Two heartbeats?

"Valentine's Day?" Meredith interrupted, "I thought you didn't have a date on Valentine's Day...wait did you sleep with someone when you were supposed to be watching Zola?"

Once again Lexie looked up at her sister sheepishly. Meredith glared, "Just because you were just kidnapped and almost died doesn't mean I don't get to be pissed."

"I'll let you two finish your family drama," Bailey said, "And you heard me right, Grey" she confirmed and left the sisters to hash it out.

Meredith looked at the empty doorway confused. "What did you hear right?" she asked.

"Two heart...beats," Lexie said glumly. If she was being perfectly honest with herself she was almost hoping the baby didn't survive the fall. She had enough to deal with without having to worry about bringing another life into this world. Her readiness for children did not change simply because she was kidnapped.

Two heartbeats? She didn't even want one.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa Lexie, harsh! <strong>

**This was the first chapter in awhile that came out super easily! I hope you enjoyed it, please review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I want to apologize in advance that there is very little Lexie and Mark in this chapter. I wanted to do this part from a different POV and I hope it's not a disappointment!**

**Also, has anyone else noticed that the website had a bit of a spaz these last few days? It wasn't tracking any hits to my stories and didn't send any emails when I got reviews. At least until today, I got like, a kabillion emails at once. It was pretty absurd. **

**Another also, if you haven't checked out my new fic **_**Here Comes the Sun, **_**I strongly encourage you to do so! It is also Mark/Lexie, but is light and fun and fluffy! Pretty much what this fic was supposed to be before I decided to kidnap Lexie lol. **

**Anyways, please review! PS I totally did medical research for this one. Booyah.**

* * *

><p>Sasha Bell gathered her paperwork together and slid it into a beige folder. She opened her filing cabinet and dropped the slim folder inside for the night. Feeling pleased with herself she stood from her desk and grabbed her purse. Her case practically solved itself. The victim was awake and confirmed her captor's identity and he would go straight from the hospital in the morning right into police custody.<p>

She turned left out of police headquarters to her parked car. As she clicked the doors unlocked her phone buzzed in her pocket. Sasha pulled her old flip phone out and answered.

"This is Bell," she said, slightly exasperated. She just wanted to go home and sleep.

"Hey Sash, it's Cole," a voice greeted through the phone.

"What do you want Greene, I'm on my way home," Sasha slid into her car and slammed the door shut. "Can't this wait until tomorrow?" He always found some stupid reason for them to stay late together.

"Uh, not really. It's pretty big. You know that guy who kidnapped the doctor?"

Sasha did not like where this was going. "Uh huh..."

"Well the hospital just called. He was confirmed dead 20 minutes ago."

She stepped back out of her car and slammed the door. "What the hell happened?"

Her partner hesitated, "It wasn't caused by his injuries."

"Bring in the angry ex boyfriend," she groaned and stormed back into police headquarters. This was just great.

It was another hour and a half and two cups of coffee later before Dr. Mark Sloan arrived for questioning. He was seated across from her in the otherwise empty room. Cole was watching from the other side of the mirror.

Sasha glared at the man. Not because he was most likely responsible for killing some nutcase that kidnapped his ex girlfriend, she didn't really care about that. She cared that she was stuck at work late. Again.

"Walk me through what you did this evening," she said coolly.

He glared right back at her. "I was at Seattle Pres visiting Lexie."

"The whole night?"

Sloan shrugged. "Most of it."

"We have witnesses confirming you were at Mercy West Seattle Grace hospital. Tell me about that," she said. Sasha could feel Cole rolling his eyes from behind the mirror. "Please," she added.

"I went to see my best friend, so what?"

"Are you aware," Sasha paused for dramatic effect, "that James Wyatt was announced dead at 9:22 this evening in your hospital?"

Her suspect's eye brows rose in surprise. "What?"

"Our eye witnesses tell us you were screaming that you would," she flicked open the report in front of her and read from it, "'fucking kill him'?"

"You think I did this?" he slammed his hands on the table. "_It wasn't me_," Sloan emphasized and stood from the table. "Talk to me when you've got a lawyer."

Sasha watched him walk out of the room. Her simple case from earlier had morphed into a horrendous headache. "Can we bring Wyatt's doctor?" she asked the mirror.

"That _was _his doctor," Cole's voice crackled overhead.

"Seriously?" she huffed, "was there anyone else on the case?"

There was a pause while her partner read over the file in his hands. "Uh, it looks like a Dr. Avery worked on him with Sloan."

"Get him in here, I want all the details on the victim's death," she said and took another sip of her coffee. This was going to be a long night.

Avery was led into the empty concrete room. He felt like he was on one of those police dramas on tv.

"Dr. Avery, please sit down," the woman in uniform suggested. He couldn't put his finger on it but she looked vaguely familiar. "I'm Officer Bell, I have a few questions for you concerning the death of your patient, James Wyatt."

Jackson sat down in the uncomfortable chair across from her. "Sure," he shifted in his seat.

"Can you tell me about his death..." Sasha read from her file, "Jackson? Jackson Avery?" she read his full name for the first time. "Jackson Avery from Collingwood Prep?"

Avery looked at her completely perplexed. Then it hit him, that was where he recognized her from. He smirked, "Sasha Bell. What happened to not joining the force like your father?" Jackson asked referring the navy blue uniform she was wearing.

"I could say the same thing about you and your mum," she shot back. "So tell me what you know about Wyatt. To be perfectly honest we're suspecting foul play here."

"Complications can arise with any surgery, even minor ones like the work done on Mr. Wyatt's face," Avery explained. "We believe the cause of death was an air embolism as a result of the surgery. Generally air embolisms are stopped at the lungs, but occasionally they make it to the heart and are fatal."

"But air embolisms can be caused intentionally can't they?" Sasha recalled a case she studied during her training.

Jackson paused. "They...can."

"Tell me what you know about Mark Sloan, you've been working under him haven't you?"

"He's an incredible surgeon," he puffed out his chest.

"What was his relationship like with Alexandra Grey?" she continued.

"Lexie," he said. "They were...complicated."

Sasha jotted a few notes down in her folder. "Does Mark Sloan act impulsively? What's his temper like?"

"He...can, given the right circumstances," Jackson rubbed his eyes, "Look, Mark didn't do it alright? I've worked with him for awhile and he wouldn't just go kill a patient."

"We have witnesses saying he was screaming through the halls of the hospital that he wanted to kill Wyatt-"

"And Dr. Shepard subdued him. I was there," he said, clearly exasperated.

"Thanks for your time, Avery," Sasha finally closed her folder for the night. For real this time. "We'll be in touch, yeah?"

"I should hope so, I have a few questions for you myself," he stood and followed her out of the questioning room, "Like why you decided to stand me up on prom night?"

"Good night Jackson," she said and met Cole behind the mirror.

"You two seem pretty buddy buddy," he met her with raised eyebrows.

"It's a long story, what was your read on him?"

"He had some valid points, there's the possibility it was all just coincidence," Cole leaned against the wall.

Sasha rolled her eyes. "It's _never _just a coincidence."

"What about the sister? Could she have gotten involved?"

"Naw, she was with Alexandra all evening in the hospital. That was confirmed," she downed the rest of her coffee, "what about that Shepard guy? What do we know about him?"

Cole dug through his folder and pulled a sheet out. He'd interviewed a few hospital personnel and done some research online earlier "Hm. He's married to the sister...used to be Chief of Surgery...best friends with colleague Mark Sloan..."

Sasha rubbed her chin. "How close are they? Close enough to create an alibi so Sloan could kill Wyatt?"

Her partner shrugged, "I only talked to people for a few minutes. I'm not sure."

"We should bring him in too," she groaned.

"We'll have him here first thing in the morning. You need sleep," he said, "Plus it says here he has a toddler, he could use the sleep too."

Hallelujah.

* * *

><p>Jackson's steps echoed off the wall of the stairwell. When he arrived at the floor he was looking for he emerged into the hallway and looked around. Just like Seattle Grace, Seattle Pres slowed down during the evenings. Despite the lights being on, the atmosphere was sleepy and calm.<p>

"You're here late," Meredith commented as he was about to pass her. He didn't even notice her presence until she spoke up, "Did you hear about Wyatt?"

"Uh, yeah. I was just in talking to the police."

"The police?" she said quizzically.

"They wanted to know about his death. It was just an air embolism," he shifted his weight to the other foot awkwardly.

"Oh," said Mer, "well Lexie is asleep so I'm heading home for the night. I'm picking up Molly and Laura from the bus terminal in the morning."

"I was just going to drop off a Get Well Soon card from some of the staff," the lie slipped off his tongue smoothly.

"Well just don't wake her up," Meredith said, " 'Night Jackson." She went down the hall to the elevator and it binged open. Within moments she was out of sight.

Avery kept going down the hallway and opened Lexie's door slowly. She was fast asleep, just like Meredith said. He observed her for a moment. Already she was starting to look better...healthier. She was still broken for lack of a better word, but she was healing. He took the still warm seat beside her bed and sat silently for awhile.

Finally he spoke. "You're safe now, he can't hurt you anymore," he said. It came out little more than a whisper. "I still love you, you know...and him too. I mean, obviously not in the same way. But he's my mentor and he's taken the time to teach me. I just care about him, okay? God that sounds so...gay."

Thankful for her lack of consciousness, he continued, "He was going to do it. You should have seen how he was screaming. Derek wouldn't have been able to watch him forever," Jackson said somberly, "You need him more than you need me. And I need my teacher too. He was too emotional, he would have gotten caught."

He sighed. A huge weight had been lifted off his chest. After another few minutes of silence Jackson whispered goodnight to Lexie and left the hospital.

As she heard the door close Lexie's eyes shot open in horror. _Holy crap, _she thought. Initially she faked sleeping so Meredith would go home and get some rest in her own bed, but when the door opened she assumed her sister had forgotten something. The few minutes of silence had been torture, she was half convinced Wyatt was back from the dead and still out to get her. It wasn't until he spoke that she realized it was Jackson.

Lexie wished she had really been asleep. He spilled not one, but two life altering confessions and she wasn't sure which one freaked her out more. On one hand she was up to her ears in emotional drama and having another man confessing his love for her was the last thing she need. Lexie was sure Alex was going to pop through the door next and do something ridiculous like propose.

Of course his second confession wasn't any better. She shuddered. Jackson Avery never struck her as a murderer. The worst part was that he killed for her. Well, her and Mark.

Her life was quickly spinning even more out of control, but at that moment, Lexie Grey decided she would take that secret to her grave. Jim Wyatt deserved exactly what he got and she wasn't a bit sorry he met his end.

* * *

><p><strong>Hm, oh so many revelations! Please review and tell me what you think of Sasha! Oh and your reaction to Jackson murdering Wyatt. <strong>**Kind of a huge thing. **


	13. Chapter 125

**So I have been debating whether or not I wanted to post this chapter yet. I have this weird superstitious thing about the number thirteen, and I hate posting new chapters when there are thirteen reviews. And this is the thirteenth chapter. Gaaah. **

**But I'm posting anyways, and the universe is probably going to hate me for it!**

**Also this chapter is actually 12.5, not 13. So don't be fooled! As always enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>Meredith drummed her fingers against the steering wheel and peeked out the front window for Molly. Passengers flooded out of the bus doors but none of them looked like Lexie's sister. Finally a figured walked down the steps carrying a preschooler sized child.<p>

"That must be them," she said to Zola, who was banging her legs against the car seat happily. Meredith stepped out of the car and waved them over.

"Uh, hi," Mer greeted awkwardly. Molly looked just as uncomfortable as she felt and shift Laura to her other hip. Laura looked exactly like Lexie. Meredith couldn't stop staring.

"It's crazy isn't it? How they look so alike?" Molly smiled and kissed her daughter on the head, "Thanks for picking us up."

"No problem. Um we borrowed a car seat from our neighbour for Laura, they're about the same age," she said and opened the back door for them. Zola babbled at the sight of her mother.

"So that's your daughter?"

Meredith grinned back to her little girl, "Yes, that's our Zola."

"Hear that Laura? That's your cousin Zola. Can you say hi?" Molly whispered into her own daughter's ear.

"Hi Zola," Laura said meekly as she was placed into the car seat. Zola continued to chat away in her incoherent baby language.

"She's not talking just yet, but we're hoping that will come soon," Meredith returned to the driver's side of the car and got in. Molly sat down beside her and buckled up.

Molly smiled. "She'll talk when she's ready, Laura started talking pretty early but she didn't walk until she was well over a year old."

Meredith pulled out of the terminal parking lot. "Well Zola's got the walking thing down pretty well. Climbing too."

"Hence the cast?"

"Hence the cast. She gave us quite the scare," Mer chuckled, "That was the same day they found Lex," she added quietly.

"I've been talking to Dad, and he's coming right from the airport tomorrow. No wait, the day after tomorrow," Molly said.

"That's good," Mer said absent mindedly, "Did you want to go straight to the hospital or get settled in at our place first?"

"I'd like to see my sister," Molly said immediately. She didn't even have to think about that one. After a moment she added, "My other sister."

Meredith sighed, "Look, we don't have to pretend to be super close. It took years before me and Lexie really considered each other family so I don't expect it will take a few seconds with us. Let's just take the time to get to know each other, okay?"

Molly nodded, "Yeah that sounds like a good idea. It's weird, we've always known about you but we never really considered you our sister. At least not until Lexie came to Seattle. You should hear the way she talks about you when she calls though...she's really lucky to work with you."

"I feel the same way about her," Mer said, remembering when she first met Lexie and had no desire to get to know her. Finally they pulled into Seattle Presbyterian's parking lot. The pair unloaded their children from the car and headed in.

"Is this the hospital you work at?" Molly asked as they walked, slowed down a little by Laura bouncing beside her.

"No, we work at Seattle Grace Mercy West, it's across town," Zola squirmed in her arms to be let down and walk. Reluctantly Meredith let her. Zola immediately wobbled over to Laura and started bouncing with her, or at least as much as a toddler can bounce. Laura grabbed on to her cousin's hand.

"Be careful Zola, we're in a parking lot so we have to hold hands with a grown up," she said matter-of-factually. Zola toddled between her and Meredith as they entered the hospital.

"Shoot," Molly said referring to her earlier question, "I was hoping to meet that Mark guy."

"Oh he's probably here," she assured her and led the girls to the elevator.

Once they entered Lexie's room, there was Mark, sitting somberly beside the bed. Lexie was awake and fairly alert, despite the number of pain killers they had her on.

She smiled when the group entered the room. "Aunt Lexie!" Laura shrieked and ran over to the bed.

"Hey kiddo," she said, thankful her strength was increasing and she was able to talk for longer periods of time now. "Molly, this is Mark."

Molly shook his hand but he avoided eye contact. "I've heard so much about you," she said. The room had a weird vibe. "Did we interrupt something?"

"I was just leaving," Mark mumbled. He freed up one of the chairs and left.

"What was that about?" Meredith said.

"I told him," Lexie shrugged.

"And?"

"And he already knew," Lexie said, "Although his...level of enthusiasm was significantly higher than mine. He didn't like what I had to say."

"I can tell I'm missing something, so spill," Molly demanded as she dug through her purse looking for a snack for Laura.

"I'm P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T," she spelled out in hopes of not getting her niece excited, "Doesn't matter though. It's not gonna survive all the surgery and recovery."

"They," Meredith corrected. Molly shot her a quizzical look, "Twins," she clarified.

"Wow," Molly handed her daughter a granola bar. "I just...never pegged you as the mommy type."

"I'm _not _the mommy type. It's-"

"They."

"Fine. _They're _not going to survive," Lexie huffed. She wished people would just get over the fact that there would be no babies growing in her uterus.

"Okay, but what's the plan if they do survive," Molly asked.

Lexie shook her head. "There's no chance that they even will."

"That's not true," Meredith finally interjected. "I mean it's a slim chance, but it's there."

"So," Molly continued, "What's your plan?"

Lexie used to push Meredith to get to know Molly but she always resisted. Now Lexie regretted ever suggesting it now that both her sisters were ganging up on her.

"There is no plan," she gritted her teeth.

"You'll be eating those words in 9 months," Molly shook her head.

"For God's sake Molly I can't even move my arms let alone lift anything. How am I supposed to hold my baby or nurse it or bond at all? These babies have been through more than enough, and if they do end up surviving long enough they'll only end up being sick preemies with all these surgeries I'm going to have. I've seen mothers come through Seattle Grace and give birth and never hold their child before one, or both, of them die. They are just going to die," Lexie spat and stared at the ceiling. Tears seeped out the corners of her eyes but she refused to acknowledge anyone else in the room. Zola stopped babbling at her outburst and Laura watched her silently. "I didn't ask for this," she whispered.

* * *

><p>"Dr. Shepard, how are you?" Sasha greeted. He responded with a curt nod. "Thank you for coming in on such short notice, we're hoping to get to the bottom of this whole debacle."<p>

"Ask what you need to ask, I have a surgery in an hour."

"Very well. What is the nature of your relationship with Mark Sloan?" Sasha asked.

"We're best friends. But you know that already or why else would you have brought me in?" Derek leaned back in his chair, "I didn't let him out of my sight all of last night. He had no opportunity to murder Wyatt. If that's even what happened."

"We believe it is," Sasha said.

"Air embolisms happen," he sighed, "Plus any other person in that hospital could have caused it if it was intentional like you believe. They all went to med school, they all had a grudge. Do you really think Mark was the only one pissed off about Lexie's disappearance? Wyatt took one of our own from right under our noses. Everyone from the nurses to the administrative staff had something against him."

"Including you."

"Yes, including me," Derek stared at her defiantly, "She's family."

"What other kinds of relationships does Alexandra have in the hospital?" Sasha continued.

He replied quickly, "The normal relationships you would find at work. Mentors, friends, acquaintances."

"Along with the ex boyfriend, sister and brother in law," she tried to keep from rolling her eyes, "Care to elaborate a little more?"

"A few ex boyfriends and a couple close friends," he reluctantly brought up.

"So more than one ex? Who are her closest friends?"

"Yes. But as their colleague and their boss I can say with a great deal of confidence that none of them would have intentionally killed Mr. Wyatt," he said, "Like I said, air embolisms happen."

Sasha bit back a sneer. They were really tight knit at Seattle Grace Mercy West and it was interfering with her work. "Fine. Thank you for your time, Dr. Shepard."

As soon as he left Sasha pulled out her phone and dialled it madly. She was greeted with a groggy "Hello?"

"Avery, your co workers are a pain," she vented and clutched the phone until her knuckles turned white.

"What? Who is this?" an obviously just woken Jackson said.

"It's Sasha. Bell."

"How did you get this number?" he asked, still clearly puzzled.

"Avery I am an excellent police officer and am genius at tracking down personal information. But despite how gifted I am I need your help. I'll meet you at the Starbucks by the station in twenty minutes, okay?"

"Huh?"

"Just be there Avery," she snapped her phone shut. This case was a complete pain in her ass.

* * *

><p>Mark lifted his head out of his hands. "I can't believe she would say that."<p>

Callie walked from the kitchen and handed him a cup of tea. She sat on the couch beside him with her own mug, "Just consider where she's coming from-"

"How! How can I?" he set the mug down without bothering to take a sip, "She said she wished our babies had died when she fell, Callie."

"She was kidnapped! She was put through an incredible trauma, psychologically and physically, and she has more than enough on her plate without bringing a child into this world. A child that has been well established she is not ready for at the _best_ of times. So yeah Mark, try to see it from her perspective," she shook her head, "You're being selfish...just let her process everything."

"She just, she said it so...bluntly. Like she didn't even care," he said.

"Right now that's not a bad idea. You know the chances those babies have to survive," Callie warned, "You should probably prepare yourself as well...don't get attached, Mark. You're going to get hurt."

He ignored her, "I'm thinking of asking Addison to come up and take care of the babies."

"Stay out of it Mark," she said, "Plus I had already planned to if the babies make it that far. But first we have to work on Lexie recovering."

"But-"

"No buts. She's my patient and I'm taking care of her. And if I can save the babies I will," Callie tried to assure Mark, "Just trust me and do whatever you can to support Lexie."

Mark crossed his arms and moped. "Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think! Is Sasha going to figure it out and catch Jackson? Will the babies make it long enough for <strong>**Addison make an appearance? **

**I love hearing your speculations! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ah! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update! I got super sick then I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. I'm still not sure I'm 100% happy with it, but I feel so guilty for leaving you guys this long!**

**I'm sure you'll notice that it's shorter than most of my chapters, but I really just wanted to give you guys _something_, even if it wasn't as much as normal. **

**Anyways, there's a bit of a time jump in this chapter. Please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>"Just one more step, Lex, just one. You've got this," Callie pushed. Lexie clutched the bars on either side of her.<p>

"I can't," she said with tears in her eyes, "I can't." She'd only been able to take two teeny tiny baby steps. This was pathetic.

"You said your goal was three steps, don't back out on me now!" her doctor reminded Lexie, watching her intensely. Slowly Lexie lifted her left foot about 2 cm off the ground. She winced – who knew walking was so hard? She felt like one of those super intense, giant muscled body builders lifting an impossibly huge amount of weight.

She set her foot down. It could barely be considered a step but Callie cheered nonetheless. "See? Now just one more..."

Lexie sent her a death glare.

"I was kidding!" she laughed, "Can we get her back in the chair?" she said to the physiotherapist. The two helped Lexie back into the confining wheelchair and she leaned back with a huff.

"Mike, could you give us a minute?" Callie asked and he left the room. She sat down on one of the exercise balls facing Lexie.

"What is it? Were three steps not enough?" Lexie said with an obvious hint of panic in her voice.

Callie shook her head, "No no, you did great. Amazing for your first session," she assured her. "I just feel like it's time to discuss some...options. Make some plans."

Lexie looked at her skeptically, "Plans?"

"Uh yeah, plans. I think it's time we started letting ourselves be...hopeful about your pregnancy. It won't be without complications but they've made it this far and since they're at 23 weeks, if need be they can survive outside of you. I mean, four surgeries...It's amazing. There was a 20% chance of them making it through one, but four?"

Lexie took a moment to process this information. "I know you've been working really hard not to get attached but-"

"I'm not letting my guard down," Lexie said, "I'll get attached when there's something to get attached to."

"By some miracle your babies are most likely going to make it through this Lexie," Callie emphasized.

"Whatever," she replied and stared at her legs, "Can I go back to my room now?"

"I'm not done. I've arranged for Addison to come up." _I must be patient, I must be patient, I must be patient, _Callie reminded herself.

"No."

Callie sighed. She figured this might happen. "No?"

"I'm not letting Addison near me," Lexie protested, "Arizona will take care of everything."

"Arizona will take care of them after they're born," she clarified, "Addison will take care of all of you while you're carrying them. She's the best there is. I know there's history there but you know she's the best."

"Fine. But I won't be happy about it," Lexie said huffed.

"I don't need you to be happy about it, I just need you to consider what is best for your children," Callie said.

Mark was waiting for them eagerly when the girls arrived back at Lexie's room. "So? How did it go?"

"Fine," Lexie said curtly. Her arms were burning, her legs were sore, and overall she just felt tired. All she wanted was to be back in her bed.

"The OB should be here in a few minutes," Callie checked her watch, "I'll just, I have to head back to Seattle Grace," she said awkwardly. Things were tense between Mark and Lexie since the accident. Mark was overwhelmingly optimistic about the pregnancy, while Lexie was less than enthused.

"Should we find out the sexes of the babies?" he asked and sat down in a chair across from Lexie. "I was talking to Callie, and they have a real chance, Lex. They're going to make it."

"Do whatever you want," she replied. The pair sat in silence until some nurses came to help Lexie back into her hospital bed. The nurse assured her that the OB would be there any second and scurried out of the room.

"You lied, didn't you," Lexie accused.

"What?"

"Valentine's Day, when you said you had protection," she said, "You lied."

"I..." Mark didn't have anything to say to that. He was feeling the wine, and so excited to be back with Lexie. If he told her the truth they never would have had that night. "I thought you were on the pill." It was a weak excuse, he knew. But he sincerely thought she was still on the pill like when they were together.

She shook her head. "I was in the middle of switching forms of birth control."

"Lex, I know this isn't what-"

"Get out," she spat. "I can't even look at you right now." Lexie remembered asking him not once, not twice, but three times to confirm he had a condom. Each time he said yes.

"Lexie, please..." he pleaded. Mark could see the anger in her eyes and reluctantly stood from his seat and left the room. He passed the OB on the way in rolling the ultrasound machine.

She set up the machine and squirted Lexie's stomach with the cold gel. "So how have you been feeling? Anything out of the ordinary?"

Lexie shook her head and looked away from the screen. The doctor rolled the sensor over her stomach, "Well there's Baby A's heartbeat, it's nice and strong...um..."

"What's wrong?" Lexie asked. Her heart began to race.

"It's nothing to panic about just yet, I'm just having a little bit of trouble finding Baby B's heartbeat."

* * *

><p>Jackson rolled off of her out of breath.<p>

"Not bad," Sasha shrugged, "for Round 2". She giggled and climbed out of the bed. The giggles sounded unnatural coming out of a woman like her.

"Come on, that was at least a...an eight," Avery sat up stubbornly. Not too long ago he was convinced that Lexie was the only one for him, but now he wasn't so sure. He hadn't seen her since his secret confession and he was having a great time with his old classmate.

Sasha shook her head and pulled on her shirt. "Seven. And that's being _generous._"

"Shut up," Jackson threw a pillow at her, "You're still coming to Joe's with us tonight, right? I want you to meet a few of my friends."

His question was met by silence. "What is it?" he asked.

"You told me to shut up," Sasha mumbled and shoved her leg into her pants.

"Don't worry, I'll introduce you as an old friend," Avery said with a straight face. He would rather tell his friends _Hey, this is my girlfriend Sasha _but she had pretty strict rules when it came to relationships. She had so many walls.

She sighed. "I will go. Reluctantly."

"That's all I ask," he flashed her a charming smile. Sasha rolled her eyes and tossed the pillow back at him.

"Putz."

Avery rolled out of bed and pulled on his pajama bottoms. "Do you really need me to make sure the coast is clear?"

Sasha stared at him like he grew another head. "Yes! I don't want your roommates to know about me, _especially _since you're introducing me as a friend later. Jeez Avery, I though surgeons were supposed to be intelligent."

Jackson feigned a hurt look on his face, "Ouch. That was uncalled for, Officer," he moped, "I think you should make it up to me."

"No way, my shift starts in four hours and I should at least get _some _sleep tonight," she said with a laugh. Jackson grinned and peeked out of his bedroom door. Karev was at the hospital and Kepner's door was shut and her lights were off.

"It's clear," he confirmed. Sasha kissed him lightly on the cheek and tiptoed down the hallway and out the apartment door. Jackson stared after her for awhile with a goofy smile on his face. He felt seventeen again.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope that was enough to tide you over for a little while! And please, tell me what you think!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Another short, but fairly dramatic chapter! Thank you all for the reviews, it's such a pleasure to read them. This chapter was hard to get out, but I think I managed to make it work in the end. **

**Also, the medicine is not perfect, I know. I tried to make it accurate but I know there's some flaws in it. However it is all based on real medicine, and I tried to do my research! **

**Please enjoy and share your thoughts on the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Addison scanned the charts one more time before she entered the room. This was going to be one awkward consultation. On the other side of that door was her ex-boyfriend, her ex-husband's new wife, her ex-boyfriend's pregnant ex-girlfriend, and both the ex-husband's new wife and ex-boyfriend's pregnant ex-girlfriend, who also happened to be an ex-patient.<p>

All of that of course on top of the news she was about to deliver. With a deep breath she pulled the door handle down and pushed it open. Mark was the first person she saw. He was sitting on a chair far away from the hospital bed staring at the floor deep in thought. On either side of the bed was a sister. Meredith clutched Lexie's hand and Molly sat at the end by her feet.

Lexie stared up at the ceiling, but all other eyes were on her. "Uh, hey everyone," she greeted awkwardly. They all murmured responses, eager to hear the news. "So, Lexie, how much did Dr. Phillips tell you about the complications?"

Her patient finally looked at her. "Just that there were some. She said she didn't feel comfortable on my case because she didn't have enough experience on pregnancies like mine."

Addison felt her heart sink. She didn't want to be the one to deliver this news. "Alright. Um, what Dr. Phillips found was that the complication in your pregnancy is TTTS."

Mark and Meredith immediately looked away, and Lexie just stared. Molly watched everybody else's reaction and shot her a look of panic.

"What is that?" she asked frantically, "Is Lexie going to be okay? What about the babies?"

"It means one of them is going to die," Lexie returned to staring up at the ceiling.

"TTTS is twin to twin transfusion syndrome. It means that Baby A is getting too many nutrients, and Baby B isn't getting enough," Addison explained, "Unfortunately if it isn't caught in the first 20 weeks of pregnancy and treated, there is a 70-100% chance that the donor baby, the one not getting enough nutrients, may not make it. It is also likely that Lexie will go through preterm labour."

Addison watched this sink in on Molly's face as she looked at her sister. Lexie wasn't what Addison remembered her to be. Dr. Grey was an intelligent, optimistic surgeon who usually had hope to share. The patient laying in that bed was not the same person. Lexie Grey looked tired, defeated and completely miserable. Addison heard the story of the crazed man who kidnapped her, and how she almost killed herself to get away from him. Not only that but that these babies survived all the surgeries they went through with their mother, and now one of them was probably going to die. Addison had only seen one TTTS case where both babies survived. And sometimes neither of them made it.

She felt incredibly guilty for sharing this horrible news. None of these people deserved it.

"So Lexie's right, one of the babies are probably going to die," Molly tried to process the information.

"I won't lie to you, the pregnancy is going to be a struggle. I just need you all to be prepared," she explained, "Right now their blood supply is still connected, but as most of you know there is a simple surgery we can do to separate it. That way if Baby B goes into heart failure, Baby A still has a chance of being born. I strongly suggest the surgery, the sooner the better."

"Fine," Lexie mumbled.

"They'll get through this, Lex," Mark finally spoke up, "They've made it this far, they can-"

"Can you give us a minute?" Lexie asked the other women in the room quietly. Meredith and Molly exchanged looks but eventually left the room anyways. Addison saw the look on Lexie's face. She looked furious.

"I'll have someone come prep you for surgery soon," she said. She really wanted to warn Lexie about not getting too riled up but the look on her face kept her mouth shut.

Lexie glared at Mark. "Lex," he began but she cut him off.

"For fuck's sake just _stop _it," she spat, "Stop trying to make me feel better, stop telling me everything is going to be alright! Because you know what, it won't. The babies are going to die. Just fucking deal with it already. They're going to die. They're going to die and it's your fucking fault."

His face turned from miserable to heartbroken. "Get the fuck out," she whispered.

Mark stared at her. Tears were streaming from her eyes but she refused to wipe them away. Lexie stared right back at him.

"I'll leave," he finally said, "but when you wake up from the surgery I'll be right here. Whatever happens I will be right here, no matter what, I'll be by your side."

* * *

><p>"I don't know why I agreed to meet your doctor friends," Sasha fiddled with the beer bottle in front of her, "the one won't stop babbling and the other looks like he's about to punch the first person who rubs him the wrong way right in the throat. You really like these people?" She watched from across the bar while Alex and April played darts.<p>

Jackson chuckled, "Yes, as a matter of fact I do. And surgeons aren't like normal people. You get used to it."

"Oh and you think I deal with normal people in my line of work?" she raised an eyebrow, "Last week I arrested a guy who shot his neighbour claiming he was a zombie. And two days before that I helped track down a serial killer who strangled his victims then played with them like they were dolls. And not too long ago I found the guy who kidnapped your pregnant coworker and held her prisoner for weeks. So don't you tell me that the people I work with are normal."

"Fair enough," he said, keeping his best crazy patient stories to himself. If he said anything else it was surely to become a competition, and Sasha was one of the most competitive people he knew, rivaling even Cristina Yang. "Someone really thought he shot a zombie?"

"Yeah," she cracked a smile, "he was convinced. Turns out the neighbour just had a really rough night out drinking. But I've seen enough zombie flicks to know he wasn't the real thing."

"Wow," Avery took a swig of his beer. Kepner and Karev returned from their game, the former with a huge grin on her face. She slipped in the booth beside Sasha, and Alex sat beside Jackson.

"So Sasha, you went to high school with Jackson?" April awkwardly interrupted the conversation.

"Yeah we were...friends, sort of," she said. Her body tensed up after the others joined them at the table.

April continued oblivious to the other woman's discomfort, "Oh? High school sweethearts, huh?" she teased.

"Uh no, we've never been involved," Jackson lied, "although I do remember an unfortunate incident involving prom."

"I love prom stories! Aw did you take her to prom? That's so cu-" April gushed.

"Well, long story short I got stood up," he said reluctantly. He could see Sasha's shoulders beginning to relax.

"Dude, you got stood up at prom? Pathetic," Alex said and laughed.

After that the conversation flowed easier, and Sasha even seemed to enjoy herself. Finally, April announced it was time for her, and Alex - Jackson noted, to leave.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you Sasha," April said, "It's so nice to see Jackson with somebody, I mean, after what happened with Lexie-"

"We're not together," he clarified.

"Oh, my mistake," she said, and shot him a look before leaving with Alex.

Sasha sat with him in the booth quietly for a moment, staring at her beer bottle. Avery was afraid to say anything, and he prayed that she wasn't paying attention to what April said.

No such luck. "What did she mean when she said 'after what happened with Lexie'?" Jackson recognized her 'interrogator face'.

"It was nothing," he mumbled. She wasn't buying it.

"What happened with you and Lexie Grey?" Sasha asked forcefully.

"We dated for awhile okay? I broke up with her," he said.

She processed this information silently. "Were you guys serious?"

"Sure, I guess we were serious. But she wasn't in love with me."

"But you loved her." It wasn't a question. "You never said you were on of the exes in the hospital. Damnit Jackson, why didn't you say anything when you were questioned?" She asked angrily. _Fuck,_ she thought.

"It's because you did it, didn't you." She watched the look on his faceand her fear was confirmed. "Fuck!" she yelled and the bar went quiet.

"Sasha, I-"

"No. You don't get to say anything else to me. Ever," she spat, "I-I...I have to go." She stormed out of the bar.

Jackson slumped down into the padded booth and went over in his head what just happened. "Oh fuck," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Also, did anyone else notice the similarities to last weeks episode and some of the eventsfacts in my fic? Weird, huh?**


End file.
